


1946秋天的雪

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, M/M, WW2
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争与和平，爱与死。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 二战AU，和一切真实历史、人物没有关系，作者不对此负责，作者只对此文中的脑洞负责。  
> 警惕战争，珍惜和平。  
> 感谢博学的基友W小姐。  
> BUG众多，请不要太在意。  
> 感谢阅读。

1938年秋，德意志柏林。  
一股强冷空气照例造访这片多灾多难的土地，它来自东边那块辽阔的同样多灾多难的土地。寒冷在俄罗斯的西伯利亚聚集，从古至今，并毫不吝啬地，负责供应整个北半球冬日所需的寒冷。寒冷是共通的，西伯利亚的风经过柏林时，也留下满地落叶无人清扫，灰黑的天空看起来随时都要下雨，可是直到傍晚，路灯亮起，柏林的地面上都没能落下半滴雨。  
已经无人在意寒冷了，几乎所有人都在关心越来越紧张的局势。战争的气味似乎越来越浓，让所有人蛰伏在黑夜里，那位伟大的人在前不久带回来的和平的好消息也没能让他们入睡——兴奋的人舍不得入睡，忧愁的人也难以入睡。  
那一盏灯也熄灭了，这是不幸的人眼中最后的和平之景。

在一幢旅馆边上的角落里，叫做罗严塔尔的年轻人正点上他的烟，猩红的火光一闪一闪，照亮他半边侧脸，像是情人深情的抚摸。这是一位英俊到让人窒息的男人，面容是上帝所亲自雕刻的山峦——上帝在晴日，在日光明媚处落下干脆利落的线条，又在雨天，适合忧郁的时刻，深沉又俏皮地转了个弯，显出优柔寡断来。男人如墨的右眼和如海的左眼怕是也是上帝在白日之后连夜加工的杰作，不然为何有这样一双黑蓝的异于常人的眼睛。  
一阵冷风吹来，黑色风衣下摆扫过下面的棕色行李箱。罗严塔尔的烟也快抽完了，他干脆地掐灭了他的烟。他终于叹了一口气，最后一口袅袅烟气将他包裹，再随着冷风直摇而上。他等了一个下午和一个晚上，没能等到他多年的情人如约而来。他无意一人逃离战争，也无意去追寻已然弃绝他的情人。  
“幸福了这么久了……”罗严塔尔提着行李箱移步而去，路过旅店围墙上那只绿眼睛的黑猫，他低头，单手点上一支烟。

早上时候奥贝斯坦就该走了，现在去公寓也是人去楼空，因为他也把东西都收拾好了。罗严塔尔面无表情地想。  
与他相恋近七年的情人在决意和他一同去往美洲的时候不告而别，还有什么比这个更糟的吗？罗严塔尔苦笑了下，脚步却不停，皮鞋踩在落叶上，发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响。黑夜里的行人七绕八绕，终于在午夜的钟声响起前，拐进一间秘密的酒吧。  
“先生，您要什么酒？”妖冶的舞女第一时间就勾搭上罗严塔尔的肩膀，红唇贴着他的脸侧，耳鬓厮磨。  
“最烈的、最烈的酒，不要什么啤酒，尽管最烈的酒。”罗严塔尔无意掩饰他此刻的失意，眸中灯火明明灭灭。片刻后，他转过脸，毫不犹豫地吻上那双红唇。

罗严塔尔是在1931年夏天的时候遇到奥贝斯坦，他记得清楚，那时候他还是一个刚上大学的什么都不懂的年轻人，而奥贝斯坦是大学的助教，代了一个学期的《世界哲学史》——挂科率达到了史上最高。但罗严塔尔没有挂科，因为他几乎全勤，把那些他从来头疼的什么二元论道德博弈龟兔赛跑悖论存在主义哲学都记在了向来不记得这些东西的脑袋里，只为了看到那位头发半白的哲学系助教一丝不苟地走进教室，一双浅蓝色眼睛不带任何温度的望过来，让罗严塔尔全身都微微颤抖起来。  
那时候的罗严塔尔还不知道那是爱情。罗严塔尔只是喜欢助教不带任何讲义，站到讲台上就拿着粉笔转身写字的动作，字和他的动作一般利落潇洒，随着他逻辑严密的讲解，黑板往往都要写满。当停下来要提问的时候，助教会轻轻地在桌沿敲着粉笔，发出只有第一排的罗严塔尔听到的笃笃的声音。下课时本就白皙的指节被粉笔灰染白，他会拿出手帕擦拭，像来时那样离开教室，去下一个教室上课。  
到中间几节课，看起来虽然冰冷残酷但似乎不严格的因为他从不点名的奥贝斯坦的课上，只剩下罗严塔尔一个人。因为奥贝斯坦的课上虽然比较凉快，但是被他指着回答问题时，被那双眼睛冷冷一扫，本来在脑中有的答案也只剩下空白了，侥幸可以颤抖着说出答案的人也会因为助教几秒钟乃至半分钟的沉默语无伦次地进行画蛇添足的辩解或者是直冒冷汗担心自己是不是说错了什么就要被处分了。不过奥贝斯坦不批评说错的人，也不表扬说对的人，他只轻轻点了点头，对答案进行客观的评价，继续上他的课。仅仅这样，两个月下来，据说有三个一年级的同学在奥贝斯坦的课上中暑晕倒。

罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦在夏天相遇，在冬天坠入爱河。说坠入爱河实在是不够准确，而是奥贝斯坦默许了罗严塔尔在私下场合一定程度的亲近。不过奥贝斯坦很快辞了职，据他所说，老师和学生恋爱，那是不公平的体现。闻言，罗严塔尔亲了亲年长情人的脸，问他你会因为我是你情人所以给我加个十分吗？当然不会，奥贝斯坦冷淡地回答。罗严塔尔微微笑，所以你留校也根本没有任何问题。虽然如此，奥贝斯坦还是执意辞职了，并在冬天快结束的时候找到了一份报社编辑的工作，与此同时，罗严塔尔也从宿舍搬出来，搬进了奥贝斯坦的公寓。  
罗严塔尔至今不明白他为什么会爱上奥贝斯坦，而奥贝斯坦从未谈过其对罗严塔尔的感情，他是一贯冷淡的人。但罗严塔尔在和他在一起的时候，可谓算得上称心如意，奥贝斯坦是一个注重生活品味，愿意花时间精力去经营生活的人，这和罗严塔尔开始所想象的完全相反。但转念想想，认真对待事业的人认真对待生活才符合大多数事实，罗严塔尔从奥贝斯坦那儿得到的，比起周到的照料，还有其他许多并非物质的和外在的，至少是一份让人感到幸福的爱情。  
罗严塔尔有着不甚欢乐乃至于灰暗的童年，这导致他一直缺乏安全感，有着被爱的渴望，奥贝斯坦以其年长情人的身份和并不流露于言语的关怀填补了他心中所缺一隅。罗严塔尔也不是只处在被奥贝斯坦关照的状态，年轻的灵魂愿意爱一个人炽热得得以融化冰川。罗严塔尔就是这么融化奥贝斯坦的，他愿意花上几个月时间给情人准备生日礼物，他借了大学的化学实验室，做了浅蓝色的硫酸铜晶簇玫瑰送给奥贝斯坦。  
在交往第三年的时候，罗严塔尔大学毕业。两人重新回到校园，罗严塔尔带着奥贝斯坦去那时候上哲学课的教室，并提起了当年自己是怎么样记住那些难记的名词和概念以及它们内部的联系的。怎么记住的？奥贝斯坦轻声问。桌子旁边放着你的手帕，然后想着你的手我就愿意记住他们了。罗严塔尔一点都不正经地将话题引到了不适合在公共场合讨论的方向上来。但奥贝斯坦微微一笑，想不到你有这种奇怪的恋物癖，我就记得我那回上完课把手帕放在讲台上了。我恋的明明是你，年轻的情人以一种理所当然的口气说。多少还是让不习惯于感情内敛的奥贝斯坦微微失神。和你相对着讨论哲学，对你来说，值得讨论的是哲学，但对我来说，从头到尾，只有你而已。罗严塔尔继续说着他自己都不认为是情话的情话。爱和哲学从古至今都分不开。奥贝斯坦认真地说。  
走到尽头的长廊，教室中无人上课，季夏时节蝉鸣渐起，四周显得万籁俱寂。罗严塔尔将奥贝斯坦拉到了角落，深深吻下去。  
那日归去，所有人都爱年轻的灵魂，奥贝斯坦那么说。罗严塔尔回应，我只爱一个灵魂，不论年轻或者苍老。你的诗歌鉴赏课分数一定不错，奥贝斯坦如此评价道。这可是我的心声，罗严塔尔不服气地说。  
就这样，交往第五年的时候报社倒闭，奥贝斯坦失业，他重新踏回大学校园，重新做起了助教。而已经找到一份工作的罗严塔尔则有余裕在下班之后绕远路接情人回家，两个人沿着施普雷河走很长一段路，在夕阳完全沉下去前走完这段路。  
交往第七年，也就是今年，战争的阴影愈加深沉。罗严塔尔无意参与战争，也不想破坏他现在的和平生活，他以一种十分自信的姿态对着奥贝斯坦提出邀请，去往曾经的新大陆，也是如今的北美寻找新的天地。奥贝斯坦也那么答应了，是的，他答应罗严塔尔的邀请，并也收拾了行李。  
却踏上了完全相反的征程，奥贝斯坦以为罗严塔尔没发现。但罗严塔尔看到了奥贝斯坦大衣里的从阿姆斯特丹到纽卡索的船票，他那时候的怀疑和不祥的预感实在是敌不过对奥贝斯坦的爱意与信任。不过现在想想，说不定是奥贝斯坦是故意让自己看到的也说不定。他一向心思缜密，如果是不想让自己看到的，一定不会让自己看到。

不过思考这些有什么意义呢？一切都结束了。  
不过幸福的时间也够久了不是吗？  
罗严塔尔略有些粗暴地撕开了舞女的领口。浓到呛人的香水味，罗严塔尔自十八岁之后再无如此接近过这些，他一向闻到的是都是香皂味，却做得无比娴熟。渐入佳境时罗严塔尔却亲自破坏了这一意境。  
他吐了，在舞女的尖叫声中，全数吐在了舞女的裙摆上。罗严塔尔此生从未如此狼狈过，他躺在床上，望着落荒而逃的舞女，左手捂住眼睛，摸到了一丝湿润。  
罗严塔尔竟然就那么在陌生肮脏的小旅馆，童年时都未曾待过的地方，呜咽着哭了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中出现的赫布斯坦因，是作者架空的一个城市。本来是打算写Breslau，二战后划给波兰的一个城市，也是……一个令人悲伤的地方。但是和W小姐商量后，还是选择了架空。此文中考据不够详细的种种BUG也请各位读者当做是架空吧……全都是不忍直视的BUG。  
> 和W小姐商议决定，给苦逼的罗喵开个挂，在那个时代那个年龄在战时动员参军升到上校是no way，但是我们的罗喵可以（）

1942年春。  
赫布斯坦因位于德意志帝国领土的东侧，毗邻原波兰领土，如今距离波兰彻底陷落沦为孤岛已过去了将近三年，而曾经的边境城市，赫布斯坦因也成为了交通和资源运输要道。  
赫布斯坦因的春日还带着冰冷的未散去的寒气。从早晨开始，赫布斯坦因的行政大厦就忙得不可开交，来来往往的人搬着东西，做一些交接工作，其他的人则低声交头接耳，弥漫着一股不是特别轻松的气氛。  
到中午时刻，这种气氛达到了最高值，到正午三刻汽车的汽笛声从窗外响起，从车上下来的是一位穿制服的年轻军官，制服上的军衔是上校。  
“欢迎来到赫布斯坦因，罗严塔尔上校。”两侧的士兵立正敬礼，地毯那头也迎上来一位中年男人，是赫布斯坦因的行政长官艾尔斯亥玛。  
原来担任此职位的由于在战场上中弹身亡，从柏林的国防军司令总部派来了一位上校用来接替他的工作，在战争需要的时候回到前线战场，其余时候则和党卫军师团一同担任赫布斯坦因的守卫工作。  
不到三十就升到了上校，这是十分难得的成就，难保不是因为什么稳固的后台，所以行政长官艾尔斯亥玛尽量不打算得罪这位空降而来的，他认为实在不需要的职位负责人。  
“您的办公室在三楼，”艾尔斯亥玛引导着罗严塔尔走上楼梯，“您提前运来的东西我们都已经为您安置好了。”  
罗严塔尔上校是充满傲气的人，看他几乎不留意周围的人也不对艾尔斯亥玛的殷勤有过分的触动，他只是淡淡地点头，对艾尔斯亥玛的安排表示感谢，就一个人逛起了国防军驻赫布斯坦因分部的建筑。罗严塔尔工作的地方和行政大厦离得有些近，只隔了一个小花园。  
春天的花已经零星地开了，罗严塔尔并无意欣赏那些花朵，虽然他一眼就认出了底下开着的黄水仙。没有大学花坛里开得好看，那儿还种着白色郁金香和蓝紫色矢车菊。大学……哦，大学，罗严塔尔打住了不再想，他深吸了一口气，望着远处风景。  
赫布斯坦因实在是一个美丽的城市，罗严塔尔这么评价道。  
当罗严塔尔享受今日难得的静谧时刻时，远处传来了骚动。罗严塔尔望去，花园那头发生的事，应该不归他管。但是这骚动一时半会都没能结束，这让他好不容易放松下来的神经又处于紧绷状态。罗严塔尔厌恶吵闹，在战场多年，枕着炮火入眠，让他厌恶一切不该有的声响。他下了楼，打算去看看到底发生了什么。

罗严塔尔的精神洁癖发作在他看到面前这群人的制服时，党卫军，盖世太保，和他向来井水不犯河水。但罗严塔尔，不止罗严塔尔，许多国防军人都对这些阴谋的实施者抱着不甚待见的态度。尤其是罗严塔尔，在他的认知里，作为军人参战无可厚非，但带着所谓军人的头衔，不上场奋勇杀敌，而是在后方进行一些不干不净的清洗工作——罗严塔尔有幸参观过几次，认为他们实在是侮辱了他心中所抱持的军人的尊严。  
此刻两位党卫军背对着罗严塔尔，他们手中似乎还抓着什么人，罗严塔尔看不大清楚，日光从前方照射过来。  
“你们在做什么？”罗严塔尔出声的时候党卫军挟持着的人也转过头来。  
“罗严塔尔？”那个人叫住了罗严塔尔的名字，以和三年多前一模一样的腔调，和十年前也没任何区别。  
罗严塔尔一时间全身血液都凝结了，他还是看不清楚，他无法看清楚，光太明亮了。那个人偏了偏头，遮住了一部分光，罗严塔尔才得以看清他现在的样子。  
更加瘦了，下巴也尖了一些。曾经有过冰冷残酷的譬喻都变作了真实，以前的冰冷残酷在罗严塔尔看来不过是奥贝斯坦本身的生性所致，奥贝斯坦只是一个温柔到冷淡的人。但罗严塔尔很快否定这种想法，他心中对奥贝斯坦的印象应当在三年半前的那个寒冷秋日通通换了个模样，奥贝斯坦是个铁石心肠的人，没错，可以轻而易举抛弃爱情，抛弃生活。或者说，这才是奥贝斯坦本来的模样。  
“罗严塔尔？”奥贝斯坦又叫了一声，这回他似乎是确定了眼前之人是谁，话语中带了一种听天由命的味道。  
当那双浅蓝色的眼睛望过来时，罗严塔尔依旧会微微颤抖，和十年前被爱情之神愚弄时完全没有两样。罗严塔尔痛恨自己还是那么容易被奥贝斯坦摆布，他一个眼神就让他平静，一句话就让他雀跃不已，他无数次想过奥贝斯坦会不会已经死在了战乱里，但奥贝斯坦如今在他面前，他又什么都不想说不想问了。  
静静地对视着，罗严塔尔无法控制他心中其他情绪的蔓延。  
我早就不是十年前的罗严塔尔了，我不会那么容易被骗。  
他以为我不会救他？那我偏偏要救他。

“罗严塔尔上校。”党卫军对面前的情况有些不明所以。  
“他做了什么吗？”罗严塔尔以一种说一不二的威严口气说，“他犯了什么罪让你们抓来？”  
“是一个在市中心徘徊的可疑分子，要带回审讯室审问的。”党卫军报告道。  
“可疑分子，”罗严塔尔露出了一个完美无瑕的微笑，“怎么会呢？”  
罗严塔尔上前几步来到奥贝斯坦面前，党卫军只得放开奥贝斯坦，罗严塔尔则拍了拍奥贝斯坦的肩膀。  
奥贝斯坦偏过头，望见一双不能再熟悉的眼睛，他抿着嘴唇，等待着罗严塔尔将他如何发落。  
罗严塔尔以环着奥贝斯坦肩膀的姿势，环顾四周，声音响亮，落到了在场所有人耳朵里，当然也落到了身旁瘦高男人的耳边：“他是我的老师。”  
“他不是什么可疑分子，他将要成为我的副官，成为我忠心的部下，为帝国效忠。”罗严塔尔继续说，这回是对着奥贝斯坦说，“抱歉，老师，委任状一直没能下来，我会去催的。”  
党卫军见状，只得放弃，两位党卫军人员都对奥贝斯坦道低声歉，随即悻悻地走了。

“走吧，老师，我带你去参观办公室。”罗严塔尔放开手后走，听到脚步声后才加快了脚步。  
穿过了刚开花的花园，罗严塔尔不去看周围的花，也不回头看奥贝斯坦。他快速上了楼，在奥贝斯坦走进门时顺便也把门锁了。  
“罗严塔尔，谢……”刚进门的奥贝斯坦迎来的不是其他，而是罗严塔尔的怒气。  
罗严塔尔狠狠揍了奥贝斯坦一拳，奥贝斯坦整个人栽倒在门边，嘴角疼得要命，舌尖尝到了血沫的味道。又是一拳，罗严塔尔将刚准备站起来的奥贝斯坦又打到了地上，奥贝斯坦的后脑勺砰的一声撞到了门框，一阵新鲜的痛感和想呕吐的感觉让奥贝斯坦没能再站起来。  
等罗严塔尔打算把已经被揍趴下的奥贝斯坦再狠狠打一顿时，奥贝斯坦忽然抱住了他，他抱着罗严塔尔的腰，脸埋在罗严塔尔的怀里。  
“对不起，罗严塔尔。”罗严塔尔觉得他的听力绝对有了问题，让分明听到了奥贝斯坦话里的祈求意味。罗严塔尔也被刚刚几个大起大落的情绪搞得脑子充血，眼睛也通充血。他定了定心神，拨开奥贝斯坦的手，看着奥贝斯坦失去支撑，在他面前狼狈地倒在门边，在门上蹭出一道血痕。  
“对不起有用吗？奥贝斯坦！你要对我负责！我现在、以后会变成什么样，都是你的错！”罗严塔尔居高临下地站着，他掏出手枪，对准半倒着的半白头发的男人，“所以你去死吧！奥贝斯坦！如果你死了，我也不那么痛苦了！”  
奥贝斯坦闭上了眼睛，似乎是等待裁决。但等了许久也没能听到扣动板机的声音，倒是听到了什么重物扔在地上的声音。等他睁开眼，罗严塔尔正半跪在他面前，那把枪扔在了不远处的地上。  
“罗严塔尔……”奥贝斯坦艰涩地开口。  
罗严塔尔难以承受一般捂住了耳朵甩着头：“别叫我名字。”  
两个人就以这样的，一个人倒在地上，一个人半跪着的姿势，过去了好久。等空气中的血腥味散去些后，奥贝斯坦轻声闷哼了起来，他感觉到后脑勺的血大概已经凝结成血块了。

是罗严塔尔先动作的，他抓着奥贝斯坦的衬衫领口，把他完全放倒在地上，他的手指摩挲着奥贝斯坦的喉结和衣服下的锁骨，带着缠绵的意味。  
奥贝斯坦有些困难地吞咽着口水，罗严塔尔的手指阻碍着他喉咙的动作。  
罗严塔尔觉得自己冷静下来了，至少声音如此，他深呼了一口气。  
“你回来做什么？可疑分子？如果离开的话就离开得彻底一点不是更好，回你的英格兰去吧。”  
“我想见你，这个说法你相信吗？”奥贝斯坦的手抓着罗严塔尔的手，想借力爬起来，罗严塔尔静静地看着他的挣扎。奥贝斯坦终于坐起来了，他闭着眼，探头，想去吻罗严塔尔的嘴唇。但罗严塔尔偏过了脸，奥贝斯坦的嘴唇只碰到罗严塔尔的脸侧。  
罗严塔尔不打算吻奥贝斯坦。  
至少现在不想。

愤怒的情绪依旧在蔓延，罗严塔尔努力压抑着。他的黑色眼眸涌动着极强的摧毁欲，他的蓝色眼眸则努力表现着冷静，他暂时还不想把奥贝斯坦打死，死亡是太过容易的事，奥贝斯坦所做的该得到的远不止简单的死亡那么简单。  
奥贝斯坦给了他爱，给了他希望，但又把爱和希望生生摧毁。  
罗严塔尔差点就毁灭在了奥贝斯坦所给予的痛苦和绝望里，他的骨肉和灵魂没能完全消亡，是战争的功劳，可以说，现在的罗严塔尔是由战争重塑的。  
被背叛被抛弃的痛苦折磨了他几乎四年，而背叛他抛弃他的人在四年后说想他。  
想他会多么痛苦绝望，在白日如同流浪的孤儿，又许多黑夜里变成无名的孤魂？最后又以杀戮唤起了生存的意义。罗严塔尔的上校军衔就是以这样的，战场上无数条人命换来的。

越压抑越要爆发，罗严塔尔终于明白了这个道理，开始就不应该压抑才对。把怒火变成性欲是转眼间的没有经过脑袋的想法，三年多的战争生涯足以让一个优雅甚至还算可爱的青年变得残忍又暴虐。  
奥贝斯坦的视野里只看到罗严塔尔怒气冲冲地抽掉了他的皮带，压制住了他的大腿和膝盖——他以前不知道罗严塔尔的动作可以那么粗暴，力气可以那么大。他几乎无法反抗。  
“罗严塔尔，你别这样。我们可以慢慢来。”奥贝斯坦试图安抚罗严塔尔的情绪，他用手抚摸罗严塔尔的头发。  
被叫到名字的人充耳不闻，甚至低头避过了他讨好的亲近。  
接着奥贝斯坦就被吻住了，也算不得是一个吻，是啃咬或者厮杀比较恰当，奥贝斯坦无法读出任何缠绵和爱意，只有绝望和恨意。但奥贝斯坦小心翼翼地回吻，甚至稍微调整甚至姿势，方便罗严塔尔的动作。  
罗严塔尔不领情，他甚至不让奥贝斯坦碰他，当奥贝斯坦伸手抱住他的时候，他烦躁地甩开他的手。  
被进入的时候奥贝斯坦痛得不行，只能咬着嘴唇。除却下身交合处和那个吻，罗严塔尔没有和他有其他的接触，奥贝斯坦不能像很久之前那样拥抱住罗严塔尔。他不允许。  
暴行持续了大概一个小时，但被害者坚强极了，一声不吭，施暴者从暴行中回过神来，暴行产生了预期以外的效果了。  
奥贝斯坦看起来很可怜，嘴角是被罗严塔尔打出来的淤血，后脑勺的血块和头发粘在一起，而嘴唇被完全咬肿，衬衫的领口被罗严塔尔扯坏，断了线的纽扣不知道滚到了哪里，更惨的是奥贝斯坦的下半身，血污和白浊混合，一片狼藉。等罗严塔尔反应过来他做了什么的时候，奥贝斯坦已经毫无意识，晕倒在他怀里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写完的时候，BGM刚好跳到了《故人叹》  
> 故人，发已衰白，风尘覆盖，不奢求重来  
> ……最后的城墙破开，登高望海，一片烟火海，无能为力，尸遍满地，故人心已远。  
> 似乎又被补了一刀呢！

与罗严塔尔上校相熟的随军军医法伦海特是一位不太典型的德国人，他不太注重与他无关的细节，至少在他的本职工作之外他不过问其他事。于是当罗严塔尔来讨要药箱时，法伦海特只问了一下伤者的大体情况叮嘱了用药的注意事项后就没再多说什么了，甚至没有问受伤的人是谁，当然不是罗严塔尔，因为罗严塔尔看起来就不像受伤的样子。只是罗严塔尔那副面沉如水全世界都欠了他一千挺机枪和补给物资的样子让法伦海特也微微错愕。  
等罗严塔尔离去后，法伦海特还在回忆之前的对话，他不过是随口问了一句，“什么伤？哪里的伤？伤口多大？什么时候受伤的？”罗严塔尔的表情有些灰败，他避开了受伤的具体位置，模糊说了些大概：“撕裂伤……半个小时前，我已经做了简单的处理。”然后就飞快走了。似乎在逃避什么似的，法伦海特这么想着，但懒得去想了，他拿起书架上看了一半的书，继续看了起来。

此时的国防军驻地罗严塔尔上校的办公室里，那张罗严塔尔自己都不怎么休息的简陋的床上，正躺着一个人。受伤的人已经做了一些必要的治疗，后脑勺露出的白纱布，嘴角也上了药，连手肘和手掌的擦伤都被细细涂了药膏，而撕裂伤十分严重的下半身也做了一些处理。罗严塔尔做完这些后，额头上已经出了一层薄汗，他将毛巾敷在奥贝斯坦因为发烧发烫的额头，暗暗祈祷着他能早点醒来。  
罗严塔尔不想奥贝斯坦死，至少不能死在自己一时冲动的举动里。罗严塔尔不敢回想四十分钟前他抱着满身是伤的奥贝斯坦心中升腾起的绝望，他不想他死。他在那时忘记了他不是四年前那个只能算是身手比他的老师好上很多的青年学生，多年在战场的历练让他下手时毫无轻重，若不是心中还有仅剩的清明，怀中抱着的不是奥贝斯坦这个人，而是名为奥贝斯坦的尸体了。  
在喂奥贝斯坦吃了药后，罗严塔尔就坐在床边，不处理公务，也不做其他事。刻意忘记的往事如今全数回想起。在他们相恋的七年中，奥贝斯坦很少生病，而罗严塔尔也如此。但有一回罗严塔尔发了很高的烧，等报社赶完稿子的奥贝斯坦回来后，只看到青年被闷在被子里，大概是想闷出点汗来，但是毫无用处。当罗严塔尔被奥贝斯坦带到附近的诊所时，罗严塔尔已经烧到了四十一度，是十分危险的征兆。在吃了药打了针后，罗严塔尔也没有多少退烧的迹象，奥贝斯坦请了三天的假，就守在罗严塔尔身边。但到了第二天晚上罗严塔尔还是退了烧，奥贝斯坦没有销第三天的假，还照顾了已经退烧的罗严塔尔。醒来后的罗严塔尔抱着累到趴在他床沿休息的奥贝斯坦，回想起小时候一个人发烧一个人退烧的经历，觉得幸福莫过于此。罗严塔尔抚摸着奥贝斯坦半白的头发，神色逐渐缓和，神经放松下来后，罗严塔尔索性躺到了奥贝斯坦身边，牵着奥贝斯坦那只没有涂药膏的手，也慢慢睡着了。

罗严塔尔转醒的时候是傍晚了，他睡得不好，即使头疼醒来的瞬间也会下意识会注意周围的环境，敏感又警惕。黄昏的光透过拉得牢牢的窗帘，周遭的景物都笼罩在暗淡的暮色里。他花了十秒钟回想起一切，接着他探手摸了摸奥贝斯坦的额头，似乎烧得不那么厉害了。他叹了口气，伸手搂住奥贝斯坦的腰，把头枕在他的手臂上，打算再睡一会儿。  
但奥贝斯坦先开了口，就他说话的状态，可以听出他已经醒来了很久了。  
“罗严塔尔，对不起。”  
一个刚睡醒的人是不会那么说话的，罗严塔尔闭上眼，他搂紧了奥贝斯坦的手臂，不想回答，不想面对清醒的奥贝斯坦，也不想谈宽恕，他不想谈目前横亘在两人面前的任何事。  
奥贝斯坦却没打算和罗严塔尔逃避一切，即使是片刻也不可以。  
“罗严塔尔，你尽管不相信，我一直想找到你。我想早点来到你的身边。”奥贝斯坦诚恳地说，他的声音带着浓浓的疲惫。  
“过了四年……奥贝斯坦，距离1938年11月15日已经过去快四年了。”罗严塔尔不得不回答，他的话语依旧带着被无端背叛的愤怒，这种愤怒是无法消解的，就像童年他那位总是打他骂他的母亲给他的那双黑蓝异瞳那样，这种愤怒是奥贝斯坦给他的，印刻在他的灵魂之上，他罗严塔尔可以容忍一切，唯独不能接受亲近之人的背叛。他抓着奥贝斯坦没有受伤的那只手，将压抑了四年的愤怒化为了苍白的语言：“你背叛了我，背叛了我们的爱情。”  
“所以我说对不起，罗严塔尔……”奥贝斯坦即便再冰冷残酷也不能否认他对罗严塔尔带来的伤害，他忍着疼痛翻了个身，伸手轻轻拥抱了罗严塔尔，感受罗严塔尔在军装下火热的身体，“我不知道你在哪？我从英国回来时，已经是41年了……我冒充中立船只的船员，从法兰西过来……一路上看到的都是废墟，战乱，荒芜，死亡。我想如果你也死了的话，那我回来有什么意义？”  
“你要解释的是1938年那个冬天的事，为什么不告而别？为什么答应了我去往美国又买了荷兰去英国的船票撕毁约定？为什么将我抛弃在这个就要沦陷的大陆去往海岛？为什么背叛了我……又要回来？”罗严塔尔压抑着痛苦质疑，他在奥贝斯坦怀里更加深切地感受到了自己的痛苦，“是的，我也这么想，如果你就这样不明不白死在我不知道的地方，那我活下去的意义就少了大半。”  
奥贝斯坦闻言低声笑了：“那我会努力死在你的面前，罗严塔尔，我也不想死得离你太远。”  
“先回答我的问题，我们再讨论生死的命题。老师。”罗严塔尔也笑了，是那种冷笑，“你无法回答是吗？”  
“我离开有重要的事情，我若是同你告别，你一定不愿意我走，我以为我会很快回来的……所以我留了字条。但等我处理完事情的时候，国境线就几乎完全封锁了。”奥贝斯坦一字一句地解释道，他在傍晚的微光里睁着眼睛，认不清罗严塔尔两只眼睛颜色的差别。  
“我没有回去过公寓。”罗严塔尔的意思是他没有看到字条，“你的一面之词，没有任何论据支撑你的论点。”  
“但罗严塔尔，你知道，爱情本来没有什么物证，你若不相信我，那我也没办法。”奥贝斯坦闭上了眼，他还是很疲惫，疲惫地不想再睁开眼，“但我没有抛弃你，我没有背叛你，我说对不起仅仅是……因为没能完成在字条上所说的约定，我会尽快回来——是的，我的一面之词，罗严塔尔，你可以不……”

奥贝斯坦没能再说出话，因为罗严塔尔吻住了他的嘴唇。是之前那次暴行之中他无法从罗严塔尔那儿得到的，真正的吻。奥贝斯坦尝到了眼泪的味道，绝不可能是他自己的，那一定是罗严塔尔的。罗严塔尔吻到奥贝斯坦嘴唇时就哭了，他湿漉漉的声音在唇舌的缝隙间，像是风吹进了奥贝斯坦的耳朵里。  
“巴尔……你再说一遍，说你没有背叛我。”罗严塔尔说的是祈使句，但其中却是祈求的语气。  
“你如果说了的话，那我相信你。”罗严塔尔又说。与此同时，罗严塔尔的手恶狠狠地抓着奥贝斯坦的衣领，似乎是在威胁他说话，又无力地放开。  
“我没有抛弃你，也没有背叛我们的爱情。”奥贝斯坦回吻着罗严塔尔，以同样的方式，罗严塔尔将他的话传入他耳朵的方式，重新传回到了罗严塔尔的耳中。  
罗严塔尔放开了奥贝斯坦的唇，他往上移，吻过鼻尖，再亲吻奥贝斯坦的眼睛。他努力抑制着语气里的酸涩：“我最后问你一次，你说你没有抛弃我吗？”  
“我没有。”奥贝斯坦认真地回答。罗严塔尔的嘴唇所到的地方都灼热了起来，尤其是眼泪蹭过的嘴唇和脸颊，奥贝斯坦伸手抹去了罗严塔尔的眼泪。  
“可我是无法得到救赎的，巴尔……这副身躯，这副灵魂，都无法得到救赎。”罗严塔尔直起身子，将奥贝斯坦的手放在他硬挺的军装上，移到了左边胸口，“正如同我四年的时光，你离开我的岁月是无法得到补偿的一样。”

奥贝斯坦的手移到罗严塔尔的肩章上：“国防军？上校？”奥贝斯坦以一种难以被描述的口气说，不是纯粹的对罗严塔尔的痛惜，更没有对罗严塔尔以外的人的同情，“不到四年的时间……杀了多少人？立了多大级别的军功？”  
罗严塔尔静静地听着奥贝斯坦的猜测，没有反驳。他按着奥贝斯坦的手，被奥贝斯坦反手拉住。  
“这双曾经会为我做玫瑰花的手……学会拿起机枪杀人了吗？”奥贝斯坦垂下眸子，低声说。  
“你如果喜欢的话，我可以再做。”罗严塔尔微笑着说，“希望它到时候不是红色的。”  
“硫酸铜为什么会是红色的？”奥贝斯坦抬起头来，“还是说，你要做重铬酸钾结晶？”  
“什么都好，”罗严塔尔又低下头亲了奥贝斯坦，好像怎么也亲不够似的，“不过，到时候你要亲自照料他们才行，老师。”

“为什么？”奥贝斯坦疑惑道。  
“因为你是我的副官啊，我一直没有一个长期待在身边的副官。”罗严塔尔理所当然地说。  
“不，罗严塔尔，”奥贝斯坦以一种罗严塔尔怎么也不喜欢的坚定的语气说，因为奥贝斯坦这么说的时候，通常无人可以改变他的主意，“我不打算做你的副官。”

罗严塔尔被奥贝斯坦的“甜言蜜语”一时冲昏了头脑的理智刹那间回来了，他知道他永远无法释怀奥贝斯坦所做的一切，不管是否为主观上的抛弃和背叛都给他带来的实质性客观上的伤害乃至毁灭，但他想不到奥贝斯坦这么快就让他想起奥贝斯坦所做出种种不好来。罗严塔尔没有立刻对奥贝斯坦的话做出评价，只是安静地坐在那儿，一动也不动。  
罗严塔尔自己并不知道，他在战场上想着怎么把对面的军队兵不血刃地覆灭时，也是这种表情。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 掐三观真好玩啊……  
> 尚书诡辩起来把我自己都绕进去了，我觉得自己写的好智障，你们就随便看看吧。  
> 人物观点≠作者观点，一切都是为了剧情，为了剧情，为了剧情。

“罗严塔尔，我没有打算做你的副官。”奥贝斯坦又重复了一次，沉静的语调显示了他的决心。  
“那你要做什么？”罗严塔尔极有耐心地问道，“做回你的哲学老师？报社编辑？还是什么都不做，就待在我这儿？”  
“我想去保安分局，”奥贝斯坦说出了他的决定，听在罗严塔尔耳中无异于平地炸雷，“就在隔壁的大楼，办公室可能更适合我。”  
“党卫军？”罗严塔尔不可置信地又重复了一遍：“党卫军？奥贝斯坦，你一定是在开玩笑。”  
“我没有开玩笑。”奥贝斯坦清楚地说。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？你哪怕成为一个前线打仗的普通士兵，也比在后边用各种恶心的阴谋残酷的手段肃清人来得好！”罗严塔尔简直想现在就提着奥贝斯坦去隔壁城市的集中营去看看，“那是屠杀，毫无理由的屠杀！是虐杀，惨无人道的虐杀！不符合任何法则和道理！”

“有什么区别吗？”奥贝斯坦闭着眼睛回答。  
“区别？”罗严塔尔大笑了一声，“我不知道你还是这种残忍无情冷血的人，去战场杀人是军人的天职。但是后边这群人呢？除了像蝼蚁一样苟且偷生，并且残害无辜的人们，我才不听信那套血统的理论——除了纯种雅利安人对颜色的分辨值得赞赏之外，奥贝斯坦，你是这样的人吗？”  
“我是什么样的人？”奥贝斯坦叹了口气，他缓缓睁开眼，浅蓝色的眼睛面对着罗严塔尔怒气冲冲的面容，毫不惧怕，“军人和平民在生命上拥有一样的尺度，他们拥有同等的价值，在生与死面前，他们都享有同等的权利。罗严塔尔，你觉得你作为军人的热血情怀和浪漫主义很高贵？值得让诗人为你讴歌吗？”  
“奥贝斯坦，我现在知道了，你不同情任何人……奥贝斯坦，不论是军人还是平民，你也不爱任何人。”罗严塔尔的手放在奥贝斯坦没有纽扣的领子上，“你冠冕堂皇说着人类生命皆平等的理论，只是因为，你眼中，任何人都没有区别。”  
“但是罗严塔尔，你觉得有可能平等吗？作为屠杀者的黑狼，和雪白羔羊，是不可能平等的。我没有说，他们天生就该是雪白羔羊，我，我和你是残忍的黑狼，但历史让我们走到了这里；如果不成为黑狼，那就被同行的其他黑狼当做羔羊看待。”奥贝斯坦的眼睛一眨，罗严塔尔捂住了他的眼睛，但没能捂住奥贝斯坦的嘴巴，于是那种，特有的，冰冷的，机械的声音再一次响起了。  
“我为什么同情他们？我为什么爱他们？我不愿意同情你，罗严塔尔，你也不需要我的同情。而爱？爱一个人尚且那么困难，爱全人类，交由神去做吧。”奥贝斯坦冷冷地嘲讽道，语气是无法冷静的自持，没有证据证明奥贝斯坦语气中的激动不是自持的一部分，“罗严塔尔，你又爱着谁呢？你爱你的士兵们吗？你爱死在你手中的敌人吗？你爱那些无辜的平民吗？你不会觉得你是在保卫你的国家吧？按照你的理论，这是侵略，毫无理由的侵略！是占领，占领不属于你们的领土，奴役别的国家自由的人们！所到之处，皆为焦土！也不符合任何法则和道理！”  
“……战争总是那样，这就是战争，从古至今都如此。”罗严塔尔下意识反驳了奥贝斯坦的话，用已然发生的事实阐明他论点的正确，“可他们做的不一样，他们用的是上不得台面的肮脏残酷手段，对付手无寸铁的平民……我承认我也并非绝对无私，但我至今认为我没什么做错的！服从命令是军人的天职！”  
“你怎么知道都是无辜的平民？”奥贝斯坦发出了轻蔑的嗤笑声，“透露机密的特务组织，传送情报的间谍，暗藏逃犯、暴徒和共产党的家庭，看起来也都是无辜的平民。你以为只有光明正大的战争才是战争吗？”  
“我当然没有那么天真，可是他们敢说他们没有滥杀无辜吗？”罗严塔尔被奥贝斯坦那一声笑给激得想直接掐死奥贝斯坦，但他没有下手，只把手移到脖颈上。重新睁开双眼的奥贝斯坦的眼神实在太冰冷又太犀利了，奥贝斯坦似乎看透了一切，当然看透了罗严塔尔无法杀死他。

几乎是恃宠而骄，奥贝斯坦拉高了声音，以唱歌剧的口气讲，像是抒情的咏叹调：“无辜？如果不是你们侵占领土，扩张领地，我们也无法去做你所谓的滥杀无辜。我们若是罪恶的，那你们也是帮凶，我们若打开了罪恶的盒子，那也是你们帮忙找到了盒子。”  
“‘我们’？‘我们’？什么时候，你和他们是‘我们’了？奥贝斯坦……我以为只有我和你才是‘我们’。”罗严塔尔闻言气极，太阳穴鼓胀着跳动，他这回用手指掐着奥贝斯坦薄薄的皮肤，“奥贝斯坦，我真想现在把你搞死，然后你就真正成了‘我们’的一部分了。”  
“搞清楚，不是我，把我从‘我们’里割裂，是你，罗严塔尔，你主动把我分割出去，是你，不屑与我为伍。”  
“我没有。”罗严塔尔像是被污蔑了真心那样声嘶力竭地辩解道，“我没有想这么做，我从来都想跟你一切。”  
“可我们并没有分开，罗严塔尔。肃清内部的敌人是必要的，罗严塔尔，我们始终是同一战线。”奥贝斯坦的语气低沉了下来，饱含着情意那般安慰着趴在他怀里的罗严塔尔，“你不想跟我一起吗？我们一直都在一起，只要你不推开我，我就一直跟你一起。”  
在罗严塔尔还在逐字逐句思考奥贝斯坦的话——他若还有能力冷静思考的话，奥贝斯坦又以和刚才截然不同的语气，以一种可惜的假设的语气说，他拉长了音调：“再说，服从命令就是绝对正确的吗？如果国防军的使命和党卫军的使命调了个个，你也会绝对执行吗？”  
“……如果有必要的话。”罗严塔尔艰难地开口，他摇摇头，他回忆着奥贝斯坦的话，他再也难以站定他最初的立场，他甚至忘记了辩论的初衷。

“所以，话又说回来，罗严塔尔，你和我又什么区别？都是杀戮，杀的是谁，有什么区别？”奥贝斯坦并没有以胜利的姿态自居，他继续说，声音温柔下来，像上课时和罗严塔尔讨论道德和法律的区别一样，“罗严塔尔，在战争中，没有人可以保留人的尊严。”  
“是的……我们不是人，巴尔，我们只是机器。”罗严塔尔忽然紧紧拥抱住奥贝斯坦，他呼吸的热气打在奥贝斯坦的颈项间，让奥贝斯坦觉得温暖，“我第一次杀人的时候，还是一个士兵，我不敢杀人……但我如果不开枪，我就要死了，我不想死，我还想活下去，我想活着见到你。”  
“既然是机器，那你何必有那么多洁癖，你是不是期待着古罗马的对战，或者中世纪的骑士对决，那绝对公平，符合骑士道德，没有肮脏的，见不得台面的东西。看来你是生错了时代。”奥贝斯坦是一种略显轻松的口气讲的，他随即敛容，摸了摸罗严塔尔的头发，“但，在我看来，罗严塔尔，你最可贵的莫过于这一点。”  
“什么？”罗严塔尔没听清奥贝斯坦最后讲的什么话。  
是一段足够长久的沉默，天完全黑下来了。

但奥贝斯坦不再说了，他有些累地闭上眼：“罗严塔尔，人类真是太渺小了，但那么可怕。”他似乎是回忆起了什么悲伤绝望的回忆似的，痛苦地皱起了眉头，罗严塔尔没能看到。  
“是啊，的确。”罗严塔尔听着奥贝斯坦的心跳声，听着奥贝斯坦的声音不是从声音传到他耳朵里，而是通过血肉和骨骼传过来，还有一种物理学确实存在的共振。  
“罗严塔尔，你对我总是期望太高，你总会因此失望，我不想你太失望。”奥贝斯坦低声说，他的声音像是黑暗中的流水那样浸透了罗严塔尔的灵魂。  
罗严塔尔觉得很舒服。于是他也懒洋洋地回答道：“我总觉得，你好像变了……你以前不是这样。”  
“我以前怎么样？”奥贝斯坦不太好奇地问。  
“你以前，你以前……啊，太遥远的记忆不要让我回忆了。我不想总是跟你吵架。”罗严塔尔撒娇着说，他好像逃避着话题，“你知道吗？我一点都不想跟你吵架。分别的时候够长了，在一起就不要吵架了。”  
罗严塔尔心中以前的奥贝斯坦，是不便与任何人分享的秘密，包括对本人都无从谈起。只有一点可以透露，以前的奥贝斯坦，对罗严塔尔来说，是二十年代的悲惨世界之后，火柴燃烧后的尘灰。那只沾满粉笔灰的手，曾经牵起他的手，抚摸他额头的手，也拥抱了他的手，也是将他从悲惨世界中救赎的手。

“……罗严塔尔，我不知道你的以前是哪个以前，”奥贝斯坦的口气就没有罗严塔尔心中的美好回忆那样温柔了，他话锋一转，是老师对学生惯有的教训口气，“是哪个以前？1931年的哲学老师，还是1934年的报社编辑？你为什么总是那么天真幼稚，执着于过去没有任何意义……我还指望你总有一天成熟起来。”  
“我已经努力了，我哪里天真幼稚？我现在不是很成熟了吗？”罗严塔尔不甘心地辩解。  
“是的，罗严塔尔，你总有一天会真正强大，但在那之前……你如果我没能在你身边的话，你要怎么办？”奥贝斯坦以罗严塔尔不能理解的担忧的口气说。结果被一双热情的手臂给紧紧抱住了。

罗严塔尔抱着他，语气是孤注一掷的悲伤与孤独，是足以让奥贝斯坦也为之一动的，满溢着沉没太阳光辉一般的绝望。  
“……你要去哪儿？你去参加党卫军也好——没错，我觉得后方至少比前线安全。你去哪儿都好，你都不准再离开我了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起好几天没更了……我，我会好好反省自己的懒癌的！

奥贝斯坦是在四月初上任的，在那之前的考核工作持续得不长，快于一般人的审核，得益于罗严塔尔战友的举荐——虽然罗严塔尔并不乐见于此，但他还是硬着头皮去找了曾经的战友缪拉，缪拉有些惊奇罗严塔尔的到来，要知道罗严塔尔对党卫军一向没有什么好脸色，如今却为了一个陌生男人找他帮忙。  
“你也知道如果进去了保安局，其他事情都是不得掌控的，你和他是两个系统，你希望他从事的工作，不一定他可以一直做，还要看具体的安排，”缪拉听了罗严塔尔的要求后疑惑地问道，“你为什么不把他安排到你的军队里呢？”  
“他不愿意。”罗严塔尔苦笑，“他是我的老师。”  
缪拉了然地点点头：“大概还是保安局比较安全，又容易升迁吧，人之常情，怪不得他。”  
“倒不是那样，他身体一直不好——”谎言信手拈来，罗严塔尔顺着这个思路说下去，“战场上变化太多，无论如何也比不上后方安全。”  
缪拉打定主意不听罗严塔尔解释：“举荐信已经写了，让他在家里等着吧，他住在你那儿？虽然我知道你喜欢的是女人，但是……小心法规。”  
缪拉指的是1935年推出的新175法规，罗严塔尔心头一凛，随即欲盖弥彰地露出一个满不在乎的微笑：“我和老师之间没有什么。”  
“我当然知道。”缪拉对这点倒是坚信不疑，“什么时候再一起喝酒吧，罗严塔尔。”

巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，纯种雅利安人，出生于英国，父母早逝，十岁之后就跟随叔叔来到了柏林，人际关系极为单纯，性格冷淡，曾经是大学哲学老师和报社编辑，1938年年末回英国探亲，然后由于国境线封锁，在1942年三月才回到德国。  
保安局负责考核的党卫军望着前面站得笔直的高挑男人，回忆着履历上所写的一切。履历几乎完美，而且这个男人记忆力极好，大概是大学老师的缘故，一份用来考核的街区资料看了一个小时就能够背熟到百分之八十以上，的确是适合做一些清扫工作。  
“接下来，我想知道沃纳·安格尔的情况。”  
头发半白的男人几乎不需要做任何考虑，闭上眼，就将之前映在脑海中的一连串信息给拉了出来：“沃纳·安格尔，男，十七岁，性格乖戾，至今没有什么固定工作，住在安德莉亚大街139号，父亲是柏林钢铁工人，右腿由于事故残疾，母亲是家庭主妇，在1937年迫于生计离开了家庭，去的是住在第四大街15号康拉德·阿登纳的果园，爷爷是一位斯拉夫人，因此沃纳·安格尔有百分之七十五的雅利安血统。”  
又将一些极小的细节拎了出来，奥贝斯坦也没能让在场的考核人员失望，回答完全正确，连苛刻无比的党卫军第三队队长都露出了赞赏的眼神。  
“我们会通知你结果的。”尽管这么说，但走出门后的奥贝斯坦知道，身后这幢大楼乃至整个赫布斯坦因将将成为他的天地。

在那棵樱桃树下，奥贝斯坦没有找到开始带他来的罗严塔尔，他看了看表，已经过去了大半天，现在是下午四点半，罗严塔尔大概是先走了。  
从递交了推荐信之后就变得阴阳怪气的罗严塔尔，平时说话说得好好的，突然就冒出尖酸刻薄的讽刺，但奥贝斯坦倒是没觉得多伤人，罗严塔尔至少还愿意跟他说话，说明也不是多么愤怒。奥贝斯坦伸手理了理他的头发，思考着接下来该做什么。比起去找罗严塔尔，因为刚来时就受伤没能去赫布斯坦因城内逛逛，现在奥贝斯坦打算先去了解附近的地理环境，也为之后的工作做好准备。  
然而不论去哪儿，除了战争，奥贝斯坦听到的都是一些和上校罗严塔尔有关的风流韵事，战争时代男人们的谈资除了枪炮，就该是美丽的女人了。奇怪的是罗严塔尔明明是和奥贝斯坦差不多时候来的赫布斯坦因，现在还没过去一个月，前者的花心风流就传遍了整个赫布斯坦因，有可能是罗严塔尔的部下带来的故事，毕竟，男人被许多女人爱着是可以值得夸赞的事；也有可能是在过去的一个月里，罗严塔尔以身示范他是如何轻而易举获取一个城市女人们的芳心的。  
“罗严塔尔上校上任的第一天，赫布斯坦因最美丽的两位妓女为谁能上上校的床争风吃醋……”酒馆里，一位中尉先喝了一口啤酒，以一种艳羡的口气说。  
“最后呢？罗严塔尔上校是选了清纯可爱的白百合莫妮卡，还是妩媚动人的红玫瑰柯赛利亚？”周围的同伴开始接着这个话题谈论下去。  
“也许两朵花都被摘取也说不定。”后来的一位中士以一种不甚庄重的语气说，“毕竟我们的罗严塔尔上校可不是一般人。”  
奥贝斯坦不可能无动于衷，摆上来的美酒美食都变得索然无味。奥贝斯坦付了账后就沿着原路回去，他现在住在罗严塔尔隔壁——当然是看起来，本来是属于罗严塔尔还未出现的副官的房间，现在由还没有被安排住处的奥贝斯坦霸占着。奥贝斯坦走得不快不慢，开始回想着下午到晚上所听到的关于罗严塔尔的种种传闻。四年的时间改变了许多，可奥贝斯坦怎么也不愿意将坐在他教室第一个位置的那位优雅可爱青年与那些风流韵事的主角联系在一起。  
他没有资格说罗严塔尔，奥贝斯坦当然知道这一切的错误皆由他而起，但他真的很想问罗严塔尔，如果我不出现的话，你打算这样一直游戏人生下去吗？  
奥贝斯坦只花了半个时辰就到住处了，先走了的他自然听不到酒馆里的人将话题又转到了他的身上。

住处的灯是坏的，虽然走廊那侧有月光，但中间几乎看不到，所以奥贝斯坦是扶着栏杆走上来的，刚上到平底，就听到了走廊尽头火柴撕拉燃烧的声音，接着是一声轻咳。  
月光下，罗严塔尔靠在窗边，他低头，一只手拢住火柴，包裹着蓝焰的金色火光闪耀了一下，就刷地掉落熄灭了，只留下了猩红的烟头，和月光下袅袅的烟气。  
“也给我一根。”奥贝斯坦站在三米之外，向罗严塔尔讨烟。  
“抱歉，最后一支。”罗严塔尔的食指和无名指夹着烟头，对奥贝斯坦打了一个招呼，话音未落，就被走上来的奥贝斯坦摸了个彻底。奥贝斯坦侧过身子，在罗严塔尔的裤子口袋里找到了整包烟。  
“火柴。”奥贝斯坦这回干脆自己从罗严塔尔的上衣口袋拿，他心情不算好，但罗严塔尔心情也好不到哪里去。  
罗严塔尔不肯把火柴给奥贝斯坦，在差点被奥贝斯坦夺走前将整盒火柴丢到了窗台，他张开手，抱歉地说：“哎呀，脱手了。”  
奥贝斯坦在罗严塔尔说话的时候将罗严塔尔只抽了两口的烟摘取，他就着罗严塔尔衔过的滤嘴，丝毫不介意地抽到了他很久没能抽到的烟。罗严塔尔一时愣住，但他很快笑了起来，他从奥贝斯坦手中拿回了那包烟，抽出一根，放到嘴里，随即烟头蹭上了暗夜中的星火。  
“借我点点。”罗严塔尔含糊不清地说，他一只手搂着奥贝斯坦的肩膀，背着月光，借了个火。

“什么时候学会抽的烟？”两个人的小争执终于告了个段落，奥贝斯坦先问道。  
“我一直都会，只是在老师面前不抽而已。抽一次刷牙刷半个小时，开一小时窗，怕被你发现。”罗严塔尔靠着墙壁说，“不过我一直知道你会。”  
“怎么知道的？”奥贝斯坦对此好奇，“我没有在你面前抽过。”  
“……在家里上了锁的抽屉里，我不小心就打开了，那里有烟也有火柴。”罗严塔尔随即沉默了下来，也许某个词实在是让他感慨良多。  
“什么时候的事？”奥贝斯坦叹了一口气。  
“35年吧。”罗严塔尔回忆道，“要么是34年。”  
“哦，那过去很久了。”奥贝斯坦将烟掐灭，进房间了。  
“的确。”罗严塔尔微笑道，他的头后仰，连烟烧到他的手都没能发觉。

进了房间的奥贝斯坦刚摸索着打开灯，就被后来进来的罗严塔尔给关掉了灯。奥贝斯坦还未质疑，就被兜头而来不算友善的问题先入为主了。  
“结果怎么样？”罗严塔尔按着奥贝斯坦在开关下的手，轻轻摩挲着。  
“什么怎么样？”奥贝斯坦知道罗严塔尔指的是什么，但他知道他的答案不是罗严塔尔想要的。  
“我等你吃饭。”罗严塔尔忽然软下声音，他换了个话题，看起来是一个并不算特别愉快的对话的前兆，“可你一直不来。”  
“抱歉，我今天去了城里一趟。”奥贝斯坦道歉道，“你要不吃点什么？”  
“为什么不找我一起？”罗严塔尔的语气委屈极了。  
黑暗中的奥贝斯坦没有说话，心中想的却是，和当事人去听当事人上了多少女人，有多少女人为了这个当事人深深倾心，比黑格尔在亚里士多德那儿寻找体系还要荒诞。  
罗严塔尔顺着奥贝斯坦的手腕，摸上肩膀，再接着是脸。比起他动作的温柔，他的话语则扬着沸腾的毒液。  
“……你以后要成为一个十恶不赦的帝国中央安全局四处的走狗了是吗？”  
“不是我安排的，罗严塔尔。”奥贝斯坦对罗严塔尔恶毒却有事实依据的话处变不惊。  
“我知道你一向出色。”罗严塔尔黑色那边的眼瞳中闪现出异样的光芒，在微弱的月光下映射于奥贝斯坦的眼睛里。  
“我不知道你到底在意什么？我记得这个问题我们已经讨论过了。”奥贝斯坦在罗严塔尔要抚摸他嘴唇的时候侧过了脸。  
“你用你错漏百出的诡辩击败了我，我在想你为什么不用你可以做到的完整逻辑体系跟我辩论，也许是你想要考验我，我没能击败你，是我的错；但你用我对你的爱迷惑我，我被你迷惑了，是你的错。在你尚还纯洁的时候，让我跟你做一个告别吧。”罗严塔尔不顾奥贝斯坦的抗拒，将手指直接塞入了奥贝斯坦的嘴唇里。

奥贝斯坦舌头被两根手指夹住搅弄，口水无法吞咽，他想要挣脱，罗严塔尔不会让他挣脱。接着奥贝斯坦被罗严塔尔按在了冰冷的办公桌上，春日的单薄衣衫被褪去，而一双有着厚茧的双手在苍白得近乎透明的皮肤上逡巡，冰冷又轻柔，带来一阵令人战栗的寒冷的同时，也带来了不可言说的快感。比起近一个月前，罗严塔尔可谓温柔，他极为高超的调情手段很快让奥贝斯坦完全进入了状态，做好了迎接他的准备。  
“罗严塔尔……你从……多少人身上才学来的这些？”在理智湮灭之前，奥贝斯坦挣扎着问，他无法释怀这个问题。  
罗严塔尔没有承认也没有否认，他扯起一个讥讽的微笑，他掐着奥贝斯坦的腰，温柔地进入奥贝斯坦潮湿温暖的内部。  
与情事上所体现的照料与关怀备至，罗严塔尔的语气是冷漠的。  
“一切都是你的错，奥贝斯坦，你必须承受这些，我所经历的痛苦，你必须也重新经历过才是。”

肉体温暖而灵魂寒冷。  
正如冬天温暖而春天寒冷。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二更，此文BUG非常之多，而且三观不正，我也被迷晕了。

从那个有月光的晚上之后罗严塔尔好几天都没能看到奥贝斯坦，从第二天罗严塔尔睁开眼睛开始奥贝斯坦就不在他身边了。  
不过一个星期后，罗严塔尔就从这样那样的人，道听途说或是知晓他们师生关系的人特意谈到的，奥贝斯坦的事。  
他们都如此谈论道：那个叫奥贝斯坦的是一位新的天生吃这口饭的天才。脑中对所负责街区有着严苛的了解，记住每一个在他面前的人的长相，并与原来的资料整合，善于在千丝万缕看起来不相关的情报中找出关联，可以在一群衣衫褴褛的男人女人们中找出暗藏的地下党，对入驻赫布斯坦因的人们进行事无巨细的搜查，并将不符合种种“法律规定”的人“剔除”出去。他那双浅蓝色眼睛能够看透一切“罪恶”，而他的手段残酷又较为次之了，毕竟善于审讯犯人的盖世太保多得是。只是让人不得不为之赞赏的是，第一次见到审讯场面的奥贝斯坦居然毫无所动。要知道，第一次干这个的所谓神经坚韧的人回去之后也吐了个底朝天，但奥贝斯坦几乎没有什么反应。  
总而言之，这是一位非常聪明、天生残酷、冰冷无情、有着不屈意志和坚定毅力的适合做这个行当的天才。  
因此在六月即将到来的时候，奥贝斯坦已经晋升为中尉。

六月初罗严塔尔也刚刚解决了一场不大不小的边境冲突，他几乎一个月没有见奥贝斯坦，在四月一整个月也因为奥贝斯坦工作的忙碌无法相聚几次。罗严塔尔从战场上回来的时候满脑子想到的是为什么不直接把奥贝斯坦绑作副官。快到赫布斯坦因城中时，罗严塔尔从车窗外看到了远处一大片的雪白。  
“前面是什么？”  
“报告，罗严塔尔上校，那是一个在战前就废弃的花园。”  
“我说那种雪白的是什么？”  
“六月份，大概是姜花吧，说不定也是茉莉花。”  
罗严塔尔命令底下两位中校带着其他士兵们先进去，他和这次新任命的副官贝根格伦留下来。  
“要做什么呢？”忠心的副官问着突发奇想的上校。  
“把车开到那底下去。”罗严塔尔指了指远处的雪白。  
把车开到花园底下的贝根格伦有些不可思议地看着罗严塔尔下车，动作利索地爬墙进入了废弃的花园，最后捧着满怀芬芳雪白的姜花，从花园的正门走了出来。  
“真奇怪，门没锁，根本不需要爬墙。”罗严塔尔进入车里的时候，动作万分小心，以不碰碎那些雪白柔弱的花朵。  
“送给克莉丝汀娜小姐的吗？”贝根格伦忍不住问了，克莉丝汀娜小姐是如同姜花一般柔弱的可爱女性，是赫布斯坦因本地的一位可以算得上贵族的小姐。她算得上热烈大胆，是众所周知的对罗严塔尔倾心的名花的一朵，但始终得不到罗严塔尔正面的回应。  
“不是。”罗严塔尔理所当然地回答，再也不肯多说一句了。

进城以来，罗严塔尔发现城里的气氛有些紧张，下车后问了熟识的酒馆老板，得知的是党卫队开始一轮新的搜查，目的是找到上回未爆炸的爆炸案的同伙。比起罗严塔尔的问话内容，更加惹人注意的是罗严塔尔身后那位明显是部下的人抱着的那大捧姜花。  
“是送给谁的花呢？”酒馆老板好奇地问道。  
“与你无关。”罗严塔尔有时候实在不算得是一个亲切的人，他冷着脸的时候，让人联想到的不是其他，而是四年不到就得以晋升上校的战功。  
酒馆老板只得住了口，接着他还是又喋喋不休起来：“那个叫奥贝斯坦的……可真厉害啊，刚刚摧毁了一场有预谋的地下党组织的爆炸案，现在又开始带着人找可能有或者没有的同伙了。”  
“奥贝斯坦？”本来对一切无动于衷的罗严塔尔顺着这个名字问了下去，“他怎么了？”  
“不愧是上校的老师，连旗队长都无法办到的事，他轻而易举就做到了。”酒馆老板打开了一瓶啤酒，他不着痕迹恭维了两个人，随即眼光一抬，“瞧，他来了。”

罗严塔尔循着老板的视线往外看去，奥贝斯坦正从敞开的门外走进来，后面跟着一群士兵。罗严塔尔是第一次看见这样的奥贝斯坦。干净整洁的军装包裹着奥贝斯坦修长身体，领带端正没有半丝偏移，纽扣完整扣好，连袖扣也一丝不苟系好，皮带勾勒出稍显细窄的腰。衣服上发亮的金属部分映射出暖黄灯光，而与之相对的奥贝斯坦的目光冰冷，不含任何情感，扫过罗严塔尔所在区域时带起一阵肃杀的风，那阵风里，罗严塔尔没有读出任何情绪。  
但这不妨碍罗严塔尔望着奥贝斯坦，直到对方也走到自己跟前来。  
闻到奥贝斯坦身上熟悉的鲜血味道，罗严塔尔全身都跟着沸腾起来。  
“你要喝什么？我请你？”罗严塔尔压抑着鼓噪的心跳，他倚靠在吧台前，以自认为完美的姿态问在他身边的奥贝斯坦。  
“阁下挡路了，我在执行公务，无法陪阁下喝酒。”奥贝斯坦并不领情，他没看罗严塔尔一眼，径直对着酒馆老板说，“我要进去搜查，请你把门都关了。”  
罗严塔尔也不幸成为了被门关在酒馆里面的可疑人物，他一刻不停地喝着面前的红酒，脑子则在快速转动着。一旁的贝根格伦则有些不知所措，从那个头发半白的男人走进酒吧的那一刹那，一切都不可收拾了。贝根格伦能做的是，抱着这满满的姜花，静静和长官一起等待着这所谓的搜查结束。  
十五分钟后一阵枪响打破这边的寂静，等罗严塔尔赶到酒馆后院时，场面就变成了奥贝斯坦举着还在冒烟的枪，一个年轻男人捂着流血的腿倒在地上。他看起来有些精神失常，不停抖着身体，可能是过于害怕导致的应激反应。  
“他企图袭击我。”奥贝斯坦扬起下巴，似乎是对罗严塔尔和酒馆老板解释，接着他对身后还愣着的一位下士说，“带回去审讯。”

再三十分钟后，城里东侧的小广场，距离酒馆仅仅不到三百米的地方，进行了一场公开的审讯。周围的街区都已经进行了封锁，奥贝斯坦临时变了主意，不带回去审讯。他下令这儿只准进不准出，因此人们很快都被聚集在了广场的空地上。罗严塔尔先于所有人找到了一个高台，曾经的雕塑底座，得以在最近距离观看这场审讯。  
这场审讯比起私底下，比起在地下室二楼审讯室进行的要温柔多了。奥贝斯坦命令部下将他找出的那位嫌疑犯带到了台上，他则坐在一张椅子上，上身挺直，腿叠在另一条腿上，手放在膝盖上，目光冰冷地观察着台下的人。  
审讯无非那些，问想要的问题，不回答就施加残忍的刑罚，威逼，或者温柔地给予好处，利诱，如此循环往复。奥贝斯坦瞥了一眼什么都不肯说因此逐渐血肉模糊的犯人，无法提起半点多余的情绪，他将注意力放在底下的人们身上。  
大部分人都偏过了脸，少数人看是因为猎奇心，这些都可以理解。奥贝斯坦倒是望到了人群中不去看犯人只看着他的罗严塔尔。他也注意到了看起来像是罗严塔尔部下拿着的那大束姜花，不过这信息只在他大脑最表层路过，他更关注的是爆炸案的同伙。  
人群中有着特殊表现的人都被奥贝斯坦一个个找了出来，进行单独的问话后大多数人又被放了回去——没有找到这次爆炸案的同伙，倒是找到了一个逃兵，奥贝斯坦仅仅通过问他服役部队，上司与同事就判定这是一位逃兵。连士兵自己都记忆模糊的部分奥贝斯坦替他精准地补充了出来，包括打过的战役，在哪场战争以什么路线逃回来的都替他分析了个清楚。不知道是不是罗严塔尔的错觉，奥贝斯坦似乎朝他望了一眼，但是等罗严塔尔看奥贝斯坦的时候，对方已经转过头去了。  
奥贝斯坦倒是不怎么着急，他有的是时间，只是犯人看起来有些撑不住了。接着又是一批新的人，这回奥贝斯坦让部下押着他们走过犯人面前，逼着犯人睁开眼看他们。  
仅仅是五分钟，奥贝斯坦就在那群人中找到了真正的同伙。  
“你不该看他的眼睛。”奥贝斯坦拍了拍那位同伙的脸，语气冰冷，“我看到你们眼睛里的火焰了。”  
“……他不是！”几乎在血泊中的嫌疑犯挣扎着说，他不能算手的手指向了一边惊恐的男人，“那个人才是！”  
“看他多维护你。”奥贝斯坦可能是歪起了嘴角，他轻笑着说，“你们的正义呢，为了洗脱同伴嫌疑就随便指认是吗？这就是你们所谓的正义？”

奥贝斯坦并没有想对罗严塔尔传递什么，但是罗严塔尔被这样的语气和声音所迷惑，是奥贝斯坦以前对他讲课时有的声音，冰冷中带着一丝柔和，是他所为之心动钟情不已的声音。但下一秒罗严塔尔再望向台上心跳停了半拍，手脚霎时冰凉。

奥贝斯坦站直了身子，在这一刻又找到了一位新的同伙，一位持刀朝他刺来的女性。不过太轻易就被制服了，奥贝斯坦压制住那位女性，没能让罗严塔尔担心太久。  
“而你不该暴露自己，紧密周详的计划，比一时冲动所下的决定，成功率要高很多。”奥贝斯坦对那位女性做了她一生中最后所能听到的忠告，随即周围的士兵将她押走。一个小时后，奥贝斯坦结束了这场临时决定的公开审讯，遣散被控制起来的人群，审讯看起来还算成功。奥贝斯坦整理了下衣服从台上下来，望着不远处，人群渐渐离去后留下的那个身影。  
罗严塔尔望着奥贝斯坦走过来，一步一步，几乎是痴迷地看着他越来越近的身影。

罗严塔尔知道奥贝斯坦从不亲自动手，但他有的是灰黑计谋和手段在幕后规划一切，是两个月中他所得到的结论。罗严塔尔觉得陌生，又不陌生。这正如大学时指导罗严塔尔写论文时那样，奥贝斯坦说出的关键词都成为了真正的关键词。阴谋诡计应该也是如此，奥贝斯坦想做的，从来不会做不到。  
就那么看着奥贝斯坦的罗严塔尔有些恍惚地想，比起他因为黑蓝异瞳又因为杀了太多敌人被称作恶魔之子，眼前的这个男人，才是天生的恶魔。

罗严塔尔转身去拿副官手里的花，像迎接战士那样迎接手上还沾着血的刽子手。但奥贝斯坦没有打算接过这捧花，他从罗严塔尔身边走过，也许是为了避嫌，也许又是其他原因。他走过罗严塔尔的身边时，微微低了低头，是在打招呼。但罗严塔尔没有生气，他真的没有生气，他心中轻松愉快。他将花塞给了路边他不认识的女性，脑海里则还在回味着那种惊人的美丽。  
他是恶魔。  
他是那么残酷又美丽。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章真的是纯糖，不甜你打我。

晚上八点钟。  
赫布斯坦因位于德国的东北部，夏天纬度高的地方，天黑得正是时候。  
酒馆老板迎来了两位客人，是白天时在这儿闹出大动静的两个人，罗严塔尔上校和奥贝斯坦中尉。  
罗严塔尔上校换下了作战服，换上了平日里穿的制服，而奥贝斯坦中尉则和白天穿得一样。两个人是一前一后走进酒馆的，罗严塔尔上校来点单时，奥贝斯坦中尉已经在里面的位置等着了。现在酒馆几乎没有人，老板本来想早点打烊，看来又泡汤了。  
“两位要什么酒吗？”没等罗严塔尔开口，酒馆老板先殷勤地打了声招呼，“上校晚上好，您看起来似乎心情很好。”  
“……有红酒吗？”罗严塔尔不置可否地挑了挑眉毛。比起一般的德国人没有啤酒无法度日，罗严塔尔更加偏爱红酒。  
“抱歉，您喜欢的那个年份的红酒还没有运到，稍微次之的那些我想您又不喜欢……”老板挂或者歉意的微笑。  
“那还是黑啤吧，奥贝斯坦你觉得怎么样？”罗严塔尔问着已经进到里间的同伴。  
“我都无所谓。”那边传来了不冷不热的回答。  
“那就先来一扎黑啤吧。”罗严塔尔决定道。

酒馆的灯是昏黄色的，奥贝斯坦坐在逆光的位置，手撑着桌子，似乎是有些疲惫。罗严塔尔走过来时他抬头看了一眼罗严塔尔，又继续低着头。  
“很困吗？”罗严塔尔有些后悔一定要拉着奥贝斯坦出来喝酒了，他伸手摸了摸奥贝斯坦的脸，有些热，担忧地猜测道，“不会是发烧了吧。”  
“没有。”奥贝斯坦抬起眼睛，是一贯的冷静自持，“酒怎么还没上来？”  
“可能要去地窖取。”罗严塔尔回答说，“最近赫布斯坦因的物资运送有点问题。”  
“嗯，我会记得去查的。”奥贝斯坦点点头。  
“我想听到的不是这个。”罗严塔尔等了半天也没能从奥贝斯坦嘴巴里听到欢迎回来四个字，或者也该问问他战场上的情况，有没有受伤之类的问题，这让他多少有些委屈。  
“那我该说什么？”奥贝斯坦有些愣神，他的确是白天精力透支太多，无法理解罗严塔尔百转千回的心思。  
“至少……也该……”罗严塔尔紧闭了嘴。因为老板进来了，拿着一扎黑啤，老板对着两个客人点头示意，走出去时还把里间的门带上了。  
“该说什么？”奥贝斯坦给两个人都倒上了酒，喝了一口冰凉的酒后有些清醒了起来。  
“……嗯。”罗严塔尔还是不打算说了，有些话提醒了再说就没有什么意义了。  
“来，先庆祝你的胜利。”奥贝斯坦在最后这一刻还是领会到了罗严塔尔话里话外的意思，他知道罗严塔尔这次去的边境战役和往常一样都是大获全胜的，“欢迎回来。”奥贝斯坦在心里回忆起许多年前那位得了奖学金把钱放在桌上假装不在意实际上满怀期待等待夸奖的青年，这时的罗严塔尔和那时实在没什么差别。  
“嗯！”罗严塔尔毫不吝啬地露出微笑，他举起酒杯，“干杯！”  
还没等奥贝斯坦也举起酒杯，罗严塔尔已经把一连串的贺词想好了。  
“为战争干杯！为胜利干杯！”  
奥贝斯坦忍不住也露出一个微笑，半是无奈地轻轻碰了碰罗严塔尔的酒杯，将啤酒一饮而尽。

罗严塔尔的酒实在是喝得有点多，回去的路上东歪西倒，快走到家门口了，还要拉着奥贝斯坦下楼。  
“去哪儿？”好不容易才把罗严塔尔带回房间的奥贝斯坦楼下的门关上并反锁好，等他回到走廊上时，罗严塔尔快要爬窗户跳下去了。  
奥贝斯坦哭笑不得，他把罗严塔尔从窗户上拉下来，听着青年嘴巴里嘟哝着：“今天看到那种花，哦，是姜花。”  
“我无法众目睽睽之下收下你的花，抱歉，罗严塔尔。”奥贝斯坦终于把罗严塔尔带回了房间，他为先前在大街上的所作所为道歉。而被他放倒了的喝醉了的罗严塔尔双颊通红，挣扎着要坐起来。  
罗严塔尔还是躺平在了床上，眼睛一刻也没有偏移望着给他脱衣服的奥贝斯坦。  
“花很漂亮，我直接觉得很衬你，我心中的老师一直是那样，”在奥贝斯坦趴着给他解开军装纽扣的时候，罗严塔尔忽然伸手拉住奥贝斯坦，把他也带到了床上，罗严塔尔随即侧身，抱住奥贝斯坦的腰，脸埋在他的肩膀上，蹭了蹭，“但是现在、现在不觉得了。”  
“嗯？”奥贝斯坦伸手摸了摸罗严塔尔乱糟糟的头发。  
“我现在！觉得花配不上你！”罗严塔尔大声地说，又可怜兮兮地讲，“总觉得被欺骗了。”  
“我哪里骗你了？”奥贝斯坦有些头疼，罗严塔尔喝醉后就像三岁小孩一样，黏人又爱撒娇。奥贝斯坦实在是不善于哄小孩。  
“……嗯，老师那么好，一直那么好，不会骗我的。”罗严塔尔喃喃地说，他闭着眼睛，呼吸逐渐均匀，在真的入睡前他又猛然睁开眼睛，懊恼地拍了拍头，“差点忘了，老师，生日快乐！”

奥贝斯坦先是惊奇于罗严塔尔为什么在六月说这句话，接着又眼睁睁地看着罗严塔尔的手在枕头底下摸啊摸，最后拿出一把枪。奥贝斯坦不是一般人，他只是眨了眨眼，庆幸罗严塔尔还记得把枪对准天花板，而不是直接对准了他。  
罗严塔尔坐在床上，枪握在右手边，把奥贝斯坦也拉到床里面。  
“我知道老师什么都懂，猜猜看这把枪的来历？”把枪交到奥贝斯坦手中时，罗严塔尔又抽回手，“答对了再给你。”  
枪的影子不过一闪而逝，但奥贝斯坦闭上眼就说出了枪的型号：“勃朗宁HP，你不觉得拿这个考验我太简单了吗？”  
“不不不，还有其他的呢？”罗严塔尔把枪放在奥贝斯坦面前三秒，立刻收了回去。  
“不是比利时产的那种，”奥贝斯坦没能认真看清，他猜测着说，“加拿大生产的吗？供货英联邦……因为我猜你不会拿普通的谁都用的枪给我。”  
“再仔细些？”罗严塔尔把下巴搭在奥贝斯坦肩膀上，呼吸也打在奥贝斯坦耳边，将枪完全交给了奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦得以仔细打量这把枪，和德军用的勃朗宁HP不一样，这把没有纳粹的检验标记，并且没有烤蓝，代之磷酸盐处理。和他原先猜测的一样，这很可能是一把来自英国的手枪。  
“是战利品？”奥贝斯坦在罗严塔尔面前摇了摇这把枪，垂下眼眸，低声问，“是第一次吗？”  
“嗯，第一次上战场的时候拿到的。”罗严塔尔回忆着往事，以一种自嘲的口气说，“刚开始上战场时总觉得我要死了，但是却活到了今天。”  
在奥贝斯坦想着要怎么安慰罗严塔尔的时候，罗严塔尔已经不需要任何安慰了。他得意地眨眨眼睛，搂着奥贝斯坦的脖颈，像之前在酒馆固执于一个欢迎归来那样要求夸奖。他甚至换了一个称呼，他叫奥贝斯坦的名字，这样看起来像是一个真正成熟的和奥贝斯坦平等的男人一样，他在心里还是对奥贝斯坦之前的评价耿耿于怀：“巴尔，喜欢这个生日礼物吗？前几年你生日的时候我就在想送你什么了。现在我觉得枪比花更加衬你。”  
“嗯，很不错，比大庭广众送我花要聪明百倍。”奥贝斯坦以一种听不出任何情绪的口气说，但罗严塔尔是感觉到奥贝斯坦内心的波动的。  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”罗严塔尔亲了亲奥贝斯坦的嘴唇，觉得不够柔软，又亲了一下，“你喜欢这把枪吗？”  
“……嗯。”良久，奥贝斯坦才点点头。

在奥贝斯坦以为罗严塔尔所给的惊吓和惊喜到此为止的时候，罗严塔尔总是出乎他的意料之外。现在大约是晚上十点左右，罗严塔尔突然从床上站起来，把奥贝斯坦也拉了起来。  
“我觉得后方也很不安全，不行，巴尔，我要教你打枪！”罗严塔尔从抽屉里取出另外一把枪，那把倒是德军用的勃朗宁HP。  
“战争时代，没有哪个地方是安全的。”奥贝斯坦还企图讲道理，但罗严塔尔现在不讲道理。  
“握枪是这样握的……啊，巴尔，你握枪姿势还挺准的。”罗严塔尔先做了示范，他现在被风吹得醒了酒，至少站着的时候不会摇晃了。  
奥贝斯坦无言地看着罗严塔尔表演，并接受了并不需要多少技巧的拿枪姿势的夸赞。他实在不好意思，也不忍心提醒罗严塔尔他在前段时间接受了专门的教导。  
尽管喝了酒，但罗严塔尔站得笔直，手也丝毫不抖，利落地开保险，扣扳机，一气呵成。  
“砰——趴！”似乎是打中了不远处的一棵树，罗严塔尔歪了歪头：“就是这样，巴尔，你试试看。”  
奥贝斯坦依言这么做了，不过听声音似乎打中的不是什么树木，可能是打空了，只听到子弹出膛，划破空气的声音。  
罗严塔尔摇了摇头，以一副老师的姿态绕到奥贝斯坦后面，胸膛贴着奥贝斯坦的背部，手握着奥贝斯坦拿枪的手。奥贝斯坦打算虚心接受教导的时候身后的男人半天没有动静，随后才听到罗严塔尔咬牙切齿的声音。  
“老师，你低下来一点，我看不到。”  
奥贝斯坦深知这个时候还是不要说什么刺激这位自尊心比天高的学生兼情人的话，只得弯了弯膝盖。  
“对，这样瞄准。”罗严塔尔满意于奥贝斯坦乖顺的配合，他托着奥贝斯坦的手和枪，顺着奥贝斯坦的视线将路灯下那棵树的第三根枝桠瞄准，“不能抖，半点都不行。”  
奥贝斯坦也估计了一下位置：“我觉得差不多了。”  
“嗯，可以开枪了。”罗严塔尔撤开手，让奥贝斯坦自己扣动扳机。  
奥贝斯坦这回准准确打中了枝干，罗严塔尔清楚地看见树枝摇晃了一下。  
“打中了。”罗严塔尔侧过脸，贴着奥贝斯坦的耳垂说，“是我教得好。”  
“比起这个，我可以站直了吗？罗严塔尔。”奥贝斯坦没等罗严塔尔说什么，自己先站直起了膝盖。  
这比在训练场训练打一次枪要累多了。奥贝斯坦心想，但不能说出来。

罗严塔尔拉上窗帘，转过身，张开手臂抱住了奥贝斯坦。  
“巴尔，现在都觉得做梦一样……能重新遇到你。你觉得我是该痛恨战争还是感谢战争呢？”罗严塔尔倚靠着奥贝斯坦。  
“战争是不好的，是无谓的消耗。”奥贝斯坦的想法也千瞬万变，不过现在的罗严塔尔不能把这句话听到耳朵里。  
“……你像恶魔一样残酷美丽，但我觉得你从来没有变过。”罗严塔尔以欢乐的语气说，“我若是聆听‘神曲’，一定可以在‘地狱’的章节里找到你；如果我成为‘浮士德’的话，那你一定是我的‘梅菲斯特’；如果你离开我了，那我也变成恶魔，恶魔和恶魔是应该在一起的。”  
“恰好我也这么觉得，罗严塔尔，你也从来没有变过。”奥贝斯坦闭上眼睛，声音像是无法透进来的冰冷月光，“地狱没什么不好的，但比起恶魔，成为人不是最好的吗？罗严塔尔，我喜欢你身为人类的那颗心，若是有朝一日它消失了，我会为此失望的。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算了下时间，罗喵认识尚书时是十八岁。  
> 青春仿佛因我爱你开始。  
> 大好的年华都爱着一个人，那个人也同样爱着你，真好。

罗严塔尔醒来时奥贝斯坦早就走了。在经历了一个夜晚的宿醉后罗严塔尔的头脑不怎么清醒，迷迷糊糊记得昨晚做了一些什么，又把细节忘得差不多了。他检查了下本来放在枕头下的那柄枪，不见了，应该是被奥贝斯坦带走了。床头柜上他的衣服叠得整整齐齐，应该是奥贝斯坦昨天晚上就顺便叠好的。几乎被安排好了一切，罗严塔尔坐在床上想了半天今天该做什么，最后在桌子上发现了一封邀请函。  
邀请函是副官贝根格伦拿进来的，罗严塔尔有点印象，不过他那时候还没睡醒。罗严塔尔低头看了下时间，现在是早上九点，他决定先去洗个澡然后再看邀请函的内容。  
二十分钟后，罗严塔尔裸身擦着头发走到桌边，拿起那张邀请函。是军队里常有的舞会邀请函，主办的军官是罗严塔尔也认识的人，是一位花俏的喜爱时尚的军官，赫布斯坦因军中舞会几乎是一半是他经手的。而这回舞会邀请函的主题是，初夏迷人之夜。罗严塔尔注意了下日期，在三天后的晚上七点开始。  
把邀请函随意扔在一边，罗严塔尔想的是三天后奥贝斯坦有没有时间跟他一起去，距离学生时代的毕业舞会过去很多年了，都没能和奥贝斯坦一起再跳一支舞。

远去的时光历历在目，罗严塔尔毕业在1935年的夏天，毕业舞会在七月份。奥贝斯坦因为报社的事情，在那几天忙得昼夜颠倒，罗严塔尔无法说一些自私的要求，他甚至没有提毕业舞会的事情。因此在毕业舞会上罗严塔尔和几个女同学稍稍跳了几曲就坐在一边休息。他当然认为奥贝斯坦不会来，所以在舞会快结束的时候，奥贝斯坦正装出现，穿过人群，走到他面前时他简直说不出话来。  
“你……你来了？”罗严塔尔仰着头，有些慌乱地让出一边的位置，但奥贝斯坦不打算坐下来。  
“毕业快乐。”奥贝斯坦弯腰低头。罗严塔尔手腕上一凉，是一块手表。  
罗严塔尔不想问些傻兮兮的你怎么知道今天是我的毕业舞会或者说手表是之前就准备的骂之类的话。他很干脆地站起来，对着老师弯下腰伸出手。  
“我可以请老师跳舞吗？”青年有些俏皮地眨眨眼，年轻美丽的面容充满着期待。  
“……今晚可以。”奥贝斯坦将手搭在了年少的情人手上，接受了他的邀请。  
那个充满着茉莉花香的夏夜就成了罗严塔尔心中无法忘却的一隅。他记得头顶浅黄色的水晶灯和棕色的地板，悠扬的旋律里人们的喧喧嚷嚷；他记得奥贝斯坦踏错了舞步并为此道歉，而他也跟着一起踏错所以也道了歉，后来才完全适应各自的身份与节奏，变得默契了起来。在阳台的拐角处，在那棵巨大的玉兰花树下，罗严塔尔深深吻了奥贝斯坦，拥他入怀。  
“……我总觉得我前半生就结束在了今天。”罗严塔尔喃喃地说。  
“罗严塔尔你才二十出头。”奥贝斯坦毫不留情地说，“我还指望你能活到千禧年呢。”  
“不，不是这样。”罗严塔尔收紧了怀抱，“我觉得我的人生是从遇见你开始的，所以我的人生要比一般人都短暂。”  
“我比你大六岁，要死也是我先死。”奥贝斯坦提醒道，他摸摸罗严塔尔的头发，“嗯？”  
也许是毕业意味着终止一段青春与岁月，所有人的情绪或多或少都带点悲伤，罗严塔尔听着这句话就擦了擦眼睛，逐渐透到肩膀上皮肤的湿润让奥贝斯坦忍不住微笑了。  
长夜如此浪漫。

罗严塔尔回忆完往事，抱着一种难得愉快的心情处理了在赫布斯坦因积压着的公务和汇报交接工作，一个人吃了午饭后，才去找奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦并没有如他所说真的坐了办公室，而是每天做一些“清扫”工作，昨天的爆炸案说明了赫布斯坦因并不如他们所看到的那么安宁，事实上战争阴影所覆盖之处永无安宁。而奥贝斯坦要做的则是将破坏这种安宁的人给找出来，暗藏的同盟国特务，间谍，地下党还有所谓和平组织的成员，甚至是这个国家原本安分守己的国民。这似乎很讽刺，归根结底，破坏安宁的人也是因为被破坏了安宁而充满仇恨，他们被无情地掠夺走了家园、财产，妻离子散，失去了原来安稳的生活。这种报复看起来无可厚非，但是那是要被取缔和镇压的。罗严塔尔实在不愿意深究其中的原因结果和联系，只要让自己变成战场上的战争机器，不去思考也许会少一些痛苦。或者更强大，像奥贝斯坦那样对一切无动于衷，不论生或者死，都不放在心里。  
但奥贝斯坦真的无动于衷吗？

罗严塔尔沉思着走到奥贝斯坦的办公室时，奥贝斯坦的副官菲尔纳正从里面走出来。菲尔纳对罗严塔尔行了个军礼后离开。看来奥贝斯坦应该是在的，罗严塔尔敲了敲门。  
“谁？”  
“是我。”  
“进来吧。”  
罗严塔尔进门就看到奥贝斯坦桌上和他一模一样的邀请函。  
“他们居然也邀请你了？”罗严塔尔靠在桌子上，打开邀请函看了看，上面写的的确是奥贝斯坦的名字。  
“嗯。”奥贝斯坦低头批改公务，罗严塔尔低下头凑近了看时，奥贝斯坦停住了笔，抬眼，“罗严塔尔上校有什么事吗？”  
“也不是很重要。”罗严塔尔收回了视线，他也不愿意解释他看的不是奥贝斯坦写的什么，也明白某些党卫处必要的秘密工作是不该给他看的，但罗严塔尔从头到尾注意的只是那只手而已，“你写字还是跟以前一样端正。”  
罗严塔尔还是忍不住看了，在奥贝斯坦写到了最后的签名落款偷偷瞄了一眼，和以前那样端正，用力，入木三分，和当初批改他试卷时的落款没有任何改变。只看了那么一眼，罗严塔尔飞快转头看向窗外。  
“习惯了。”奥贝斯坦放下钢笔，他没有注意到罗严塔尔堪称可爱的小动作，他双手交叠，抵着下巴，“你想要问我要不要参加舞会？”

“是啊，你要去吗？”把邀请函放回原处，罗严塔尔抱胸问道。  
出乎意料的是奥贝斯坦居然答应了，虽然犹豫了下，也答应了：“你会一起去吧。”  
“当然。”无法抑制自己快乐的情绪，罗严塔尔理所当然地说。  
“那三天后晚上六点我去找你。”奥贝斯坦先定下了时间，他站起来，将桌上的公文摆放了整齐，最后抽出了一份，“我要去汇报工作。”言下之意是罗严塔尔该走了。  
罗严塔尔耸耸肩：“……可是我的办公室你都可以随便出入。”  
“我从来没有这么要求过，是你自己要带我进去的。”奥贝斯坦披上外套的军装，将扣子系到了最上面一格。  
“你是不是不想让我看到你的某一面？”罗严塔尔忽然握紧了奥贝斯坦的手腕。  
“……哪一面？”奥贝斯坦不明所以。  
“我总觉得你是故意给我看你残酷的一面，你尽管可以在我面前表现出仁慈的一面，但你不愿意。为什么？”罗严塔尔猜测地说，“试探我能接受的底线？试探我的爱，我能为你做出的让步？老师，你要知道我在战场上也是一个杀人狂，他们叫我恶魔之子，我做的坏事不比老师少。”  
“你想太多了。”奥贝斯坦一下子就理解了罗严塔尔的意思，他哭笑不得，“你所看到的都是最真实的我。”  
罗严塔尔似乎并不信服：“尽管有时候你做的事情，我会生气，曾经抛弃我四年也好，非要加入党卫军也罢。但不管老师怎么样，我都会爱着老师的。”  
“多谢。”奥贝斯坦从罗严塔尔手里挣脱，似乎是对这样热烈的告白无法招架，“但我真的要去汇报了。”  
这回奥贝斯坦没有催罗严塔尔走，他自己先走，让罗严塔尔走前别忘了锁门。罗严塔尔在奥贝斯坦走出半个走廊时才叫住奥贝斯坦。  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还记得七年前的毕业舞会吗？”  
“记得。”  
“哦。三天后见，别忘了。”  
“不会忘的。”

三天后奥贝斯坦如约去找了罗严塔尔，舞会在赫布斯坦因一家酒店的二楼，递上邀请函后两人一起进入了大厅。两个人穿的都是各自的军礼服，罗严塔尔腰带扎到腰间，配上他平日里有力的脚步，显得活泼而热烈；而奥贝斯坦的黑色军礼服则沉稳多了，他也没能像罗严塔尔一样对着周围的军官打招呼。因此刚进大厅，奥贝斯坦就一个人找了一个角落喝酒，罗严塔尔被相熟的军官带走了。  
大厅里男男女女没有人在意这位头发半白眼神冷峻的男人，舞伴们手牵手从他面前走过，来往的侍应生也端着各式各样的糕点路过了他。奥贝斯坦也乐得清闲，可以慢慢品尝舞会所供的红酒。他并不喜欢社交，他知道罗严塔尔也不喜欢，不过罗严塔尔似乎还是长大了一些，至少不那么排斥了。奥贝斯坦望着不远处和一位小姐聊天的罗严塔尔，面无表情地想。  
在悠扬的钢琴声中，奥贝斯坦听着旁边那对男女的絮絮低语，看着罗严塔尔和那位小姐翩翩跳起了舞，但下一秒奥贝斯坦就移开了目光。  
尽管还带着那位小姐跳舞，罗严塔尔的目光却是望向这边的，许久没有得到奥贝斯坦眼神的回应，罗严塔尔才有些失望地移回了视线。周围的人渐渐少了，尽管还是很多，钢琴声也越来越稀疏，人们的话语声也变得越来越低声暧昧，这大概是奥贝斯坦产生的错觉。罗严塔尔和几位不怎么认识的小姐跳了曲子，终于在一支舞后忍不住来到了奥贝斯坦面前。  
罗严塔尔走过来时，奥贝斯坦正喝完杯中最后一口酒。不知不觉喝了太多，他可能是有些醉了，看到罗严塔尔时半天都没有反应。  
“不去跳舞吗？”罗严塔尔也要了一杯酒，他坐在奥贝斯坦身边，“跟我一起跳一支吧。”  
“现在不想。”奥贝斯坦撑着额头，“我有点头疼，应该是喝多了。”  
“心情不好？”罗严塔尔揣摩着说。  
“……罗严塔尔，有时候你也是迟钝得可以。”奥贝斯坦拿过罗严塔尔手中还未喝的酒，“走吧，我改变主意了，去跳吧。”

根本不知道自己哪里做错了的罗严塔尔被奥贝斯坦拉进了舞池。  
“今天你跳女步。”奥贝斯坦不给罗严塔尔反驳的机会，正好舞曲从这个八拍开始，他动作标准地搂住罗严塔尔的腰，迈开了舞步。  
罗严塔尔还在发愣中，但身体已经跟着音乐动了起来。从第一步开始就错了，后面都错了，但两个人居然把曲子跳完了。罗严塔尔出神地望着不怎么正常的奥贝斯坦，跟着开始跳起了第二首舞曲。周围的人有看着他们的，更多的人沉醉在自己的温柔乡里，罗严塔尔认真地配合着奥贝斯坦的男步，迈出自己并不习惯的女步，不过善于变通的罗严塔尔很快掌握了女步的跳法，愉悦地投入了和奥贝斯坦的对舞中。

跳完了两支舞之后，奥贝斯坦是真的累了。可是罗严塔尔兴之所至，就这样牵着奥贝斯坦的手来到了大厅边上的钢琴前，和原来的钢琴手做了一番交流后，钢琴手走了下去，罗严塔尔径直坐了下来。  
这时倒是有人注意到这两位显得有些亲密的军官，窃窃私语的声音传到了敏感的奥贝斯坦的耳中，被酒气熏得头昏脑涨的奥贝斯坦这才猛然清醒。这时的罗严塔尔拉了拉奥贝斯坦的袖子：“老师，和我一起弹吧。”  
“罗严塔尔，你太任性了。”奥贝斯坦低声斥责道。  
“刚刚拉着我在舞池中间跳舞的老师没资格说我，”罗严塔尔一副胜券在握的样子，他温柔地安慰道：“大家都看着的场合，所以没有关系。”  
“你想弹什么？”奥贝斯坦也冷静下来，他环顾了四周，那些声音似乎轻了下去。  
“《Il Maestro e Lo Scolare 》怎么样？”罗严塔尔建议道。  
海顿的《Il Maestro e Lo Scolare 》，老师与学生，不怎么出格的曲目，也不算难，但只有奥贝斯坦理解这几个单词底下的深刻含义。  
“我以为你会挑瓦格纳。”奥贝斯坦的手已经放在了钢琴上，叮叮咚咚敲击了一会儿，试着找了一下感觉。  
“Il Maestro e Lo Scolare，我与你，这是只属于我们的曲子。”罗严塔尔的双手也放了上去。  
下一刻，不用说开始，音符就几乎同时翻飞在了两人的手间。这是一首轻快的曲子，过于温柔，适合散场的时候听。两双手，两段相合又不同的旋律，一上一下，一高一低，像两只交叉飞舞的蝴蝶，一路散播下的麟粉在此刻落满了音符所到的任何角落，融入了初夏夜风的花香里。  
“茉莉花开了。”罗严塔尔忽然低声说。  
那是最后一个小节开始的时候，罗严塔尔抬头望着奥贝斯坦，而奥贝斯坦也正好低头看着罗严塔尔。快速翻飞的手指在此刻像不断飞走又不断降落的白鸽，谁也不知道它们会停在何方，或是永远飞走。  
但最终停止在了黑白色的原野之上。罗严塔尔的手攀援过这些黑白分明的琴键，牵起了奥贝斯坦的手，他挠了挠奥贝斯坦的手心，相信奥贝斯坦能懂他的示意。  
接着罗严塔尔站起来，众目睽睽之下，奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔牵着手，朝着台下鞠躬谢幕。底下的掌声像潮水涌来，灯光下一切美好得不可思议。  
罗严塔尔忍了很久才没能在这个时候把奥贝斯坦按在钢琴上来一段深吻，等他脑内过了一遍场景，奥贝斯坦已经拉着他走下了放钢琴的高台。

半个小时后，奥贝斯坦坐在一边等罗严塔尔和舞会主人告别，中途顺便去了一趟阳台吹风，又去了一趟卫生间。回来时，罗严塔尔坐在沙发上，拿着不知道哪儿来的报纸，兴冲冲地朝着奥贝斯坦招手。  
“老师，你快看。”  
奥贝斯坦没有什么特别想要看报纸的欲望，但是罗严塔尔这么要求，他只好凑过去看。  
罗严塔尔借着报纸的遮挡，凑过去深深吻了奥贝斯坦。  
“……罗严塔尔，我看你真是不要命了。”好不容易摆脱了这个吻，奥贝斯坦擦擦嘴唇。  
“老师，我说这则报道这么有趣你一定会喜欢的。”罗严塔尔得逞地眯起他黑蓝色的眼睛，接着他眼睛一闭，倒在了奥贝斯坦的肩头。  
“我好像真的有点醉了。”  
奥贝斯坦没说话，他的浅蓝色眼睛望着不知道是不是真的醉了的罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔低声轻笑，声音哑哑的，像是冻土下融解的河。  
“……好像回到了很多年前。我真的是醉了。”


	9. Chapter 9

舞会完美谢幕，舞会中向来受女伴欢迎的罗严塔尔上校似乎真的是喝多了，所有人都看到他被那个叫奥贝斯坦的中尉扶着一起走。众所周知，他们是师生关系，因此除了感叹师生之间感情好之外，人们也没有其他多余的想法了。  
奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔一起回了房间，途中罗严塔尔收取了贝根格伦递过来的一封信件，寄信人是奥贝斯坦不认识的名字。  
渥佛根……？奥贝斯坦只看到这么几个字，但罗严塔尔看起来并不是很想介绍这个人是谁，他把信件放在桌上，直接坐到了床上。  
“坐这儿，老师。”罗严塔尔邀请道。  
奥贝斯坦拒绝了：“我打算早些睡，我先走了。”  
罗严塔尔很不情愿地说：“那我去你那儿？到凌晨再回来？”  
“罗严塔尔，我们应该减少亲近的次数和距离。不论是公共场合……还是私底下。”奥贝斯坦认真地说，“你知道这有多危险。”  
“怎么减少？”罗严塔尔露出一个冷笑，“别忘了今天是谁带着我跳舞的。”  
“我以后会尽量避免，我也应该少喝酒，”奥贝斯坦反省道，“我们如果不死在战争中，却因为无聊的法律政策离别，很不值得。”  
“没有人会看到的，我都把门锁好了。”罗严塔尔软下声音，“我想和你亲近，老师……和爱的人亲近难道不是人之常情吗？”  
“战争不是什么人之常情，政策也不会因为人之常情让步。”奥贝斯坦坚决地说，他咔哒一声，打开门锁。罗严塔尔无法用言语说服他，只能用手拉住奥贝斯坦的手腕。  
奥贝斯坦只看了一眼，低声说了一句晚安，秉持着罗严塔尔所痛恨的残酷冰冷的一面，抽出被罗严塔尔握着的手，头也不回地离开了房间。  
“晚安。”罗严塔尔的手垂了下来，他无法平复自己越来越烦躁的心情。他也知道奥贝斯坦说的没有错，可是谁知道以后会怎么样？罗严塔尔见过太多生离死别，如果明天死了，那一定会后悔昨天没有好好在一起。

罗严塔尔起身，拆开今天收到的来自东边的信，本来就烦躁的心情在看到信件内容后只剩下了愤怒。  
渥佛根·米达麦亚，是罗严塔尔心中少有的可以称为温暖和光明的部分。换句话说，米达麦亚是罗严塔尔的挚友，他们是生死之交。米达麦亚和罗严塔尔相识于1939年2月，同样是因为战时动员而参加了国防军的年轻人被安排在了一起。但比起罗严塔尔，米达麦亚的遭遇似乎不怎么好，他保有乐观开朗天性，战争手段不够残忍，对部下温和，甚至对敌人也不够严苛，他并不像有些军人那样爱虐待战俘——档案里面对敌人残忍可是会写到好评里面的。米达麦亚像一位不符合这个地方这个时代的军人，因此也没有什么好的升迁机遇。不过米达麦亚自己倒是不怎么在意，在罗严塔尔调任赫布斯坦因后，这是米达麦亚第二次来信。  
罗严塔尔认为他能够在那四年活下来，除了心中无法放下的奥贝斯坦和战争的逼迫与塑造，还是因为米达麦亚在身边的缘故。米达麦亚让罗严塔尔不至于沦为真正的没有人性的杀人机器，让罗严塔尔至少还像一个人，毕竟一个机器是不该有朋友的。米达麦亚拉住了在心灵上面临绝境的罗严塔尔，并在一场战役中保护了他。“可不准随便送死，你的命是我救下来的！”那个蜂蜜色头发灰色眼睛的男人这么说。罗严塔尔一直不喜欢拖欠什么，他也想找机会搭救米达麦亚一次，但直到在第三年他们因为人事调动分开，罗严塔尔也没能找到机会。米达麦亚想来是不会介意这些，罗严塔尔却时刻放在心里。  
而如今，罗严塔尔再次阅读了米达麦亚的来信。

斯大林格勒。  
罗严塔尔再次确认了这个地名，苏联的斯大林格勒。他对苏联的印象只有广阔，贫瘠，还有寒冷。他在深秋的时候去过苏联边境，率领一小队部队巡逻。他以为柏林的冬天已经够难熬了，但那个如同荒原一般的国家将寒冷演绎到了极致，寒冷和黑暗，过早落下的太阳，迟迟不肯来的黎明。他在那儿感受到的是漫无天日的绝望，寒冷让人绝望。  
“那群混蛋，居然把米达麦亚送到了斯大林格勒，而且是最前线……”  
罗严塔尔咒骂出声。虽然现在还是初夏，罗严塔尔不愿意想“但是”之后的事情。  
米达麦亚说他暂时不必回信，因为他自己都不知道最后会去哪个战场，而且战时信件延误和行军的速度更是无法预料。但罗严塔尔还是拿出了信纸，蘸水笔蘸着黑色墨水，写下了回信。  
罗严塔尔最后是趴在桌上睡着了，灯没有关，一直亮到了天亮。信写了一半被他揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。他痛恨自己的弱小和无力，无法立刻为朋友排忧解难。战争面前人类是如此渺小，个人的情感，人与人之间的联系与发动的战争机器比起来都微不足道。罗严塔尔第二次切身体会这个道理，他全身酸痛地站起来，沐浴在六月上旬并不十分温暖的晨光里，他看了看手表，是上午八点半。罗严塔尔只有这么一块手表，是奥贝斯坦当年送给他的那块，十分准确的机械表，大概是瑞士产的。看时间会让他觉得心情平静，只是看到桌上好友的字迹，他也无法平静下来了。

这个时候，唯有繁忙的公务可以让罗严塔尔将心中的苦闷给扔到天边，他没日没夜地进行周边巡逻、训练士兵和战术研究，一转眼就到了六月中旬。  
其间罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦没有见过几次，不是没有想起，反而是想得太多，只是罗严塔尔一想起奥贝斯坦所说的“减少公共场合和私底下的亲近”，他心中那种热烈的情感就急剧冷却了下来。他有时候问自己，是不是因为过了最初的七年，又离别了四年，如今“小别”胜新婚也过了最初感情激烈的时候，他和奥贝斯坦已经进入了情感的冰河期。虽然罗严塔尔自己也觉得那是不可能的，他知道他是无法不去爱奥贝斯坦的，那是他年少时就养成的本能，他到现在仍然会因为他亲爱的老师心动，不会因为时间和地点的变化忘却了那种心动的感觉。  
但罗严塔尔不知道奥贝斯坦是怎么想的，罗严塔尔从来不知道奥贝斯坦想些什么，奥贝斯坦也不说他到底想些什么。罗严塔尔开始运用学过的知识分析，奥贝斯坦在这段感情中得到的是什么，失去的又是什么，用最简单的利弊论来分析。结论让人沮丧，在这段感情中承担照顾保护罗严塔尔的是奥贝斯坦，迁就纵容罗严塔尔的也是奥贝斯坦，奥贝斯坦似乎没有从罗严塔尔那儿得到太多东西，肉体上的欢愉和痛楚可以两相抵消——罗严塔尔为此后悔为什么要在奥贝斯坦刚来时痛揍他一顿，不然这样天平可以稍微倾斜回来一点。不过奥贝斯坦也曾深深伤害过罗严塔尔，那不全是他的错，罗严塔尔知道，战争才是罪魁祸首；从来没有一个人失去另外一个人是活不下去的，他也一样活下去了，只是活得比较痛苦。罗严塔尔也知道自己对于奥贝斯坦来说是过于年轻的，不够成熟的，天真的幼稚的需要他来照顾的情人，他也认为自己的爱是过于锐利，有时候会伤害到奥贝斯坦。但奥贝斯坦会喜欢的，罗严塔尔一直这么认为，在此之前这么认为。  
之后罗严塔尔就处于一种半是怀疑的状态，这让他很是痛苦，做出了借酒消愁的愚蠢举动——只是和战友缪拉、军医法伦海特的一次小聚会而已。

“罗严塔尔，酒已经喝完了。”缪拉扯了扯罗严塔尔的袖子。  
“喝完了？”罗严塔尔握着空杯，发现他以为他喝下的酒其实是空气。  
“……如果不舒服的话要不要去检查一下？”法伦海特好心地提醒道。  
“哦，话说回来，你和奥贝斯坦中尉是不是很久没有联系了？”缪拉为罗严塔尔倒上酒。  
“是啊，七天没有说过话了。”罗严塔尔低声喃喃自语。  
“师生之间也会冷战啊。”法伦海特惊讶地说，“我以为只有情侣才会。”  
“战争年代吵什么架啊，也许第二天就找不到人了，说不定下一秒头顶就有不小心运着炸弹飞机出了故障……”缪拉做了一个重物啪嗒落地的动作。  
法伦海特认为这个笑话真是不够好笑，比他说的冷笑话还要不好笑。  
不过罗严塔尔站起身来，他神情严肃：“我先走了，记在我的账上。”  
缪拉和法伦海特听完后立刻又要了两瓶酒。

思念在发现自己杯中没有酒开始就蔓延，罗严塔尔实在无法抑制对奥贝斯坦的思念。七天没有说除了称呼对方姓和军衔之外的话，罗严塔尔都不想回忆他是怎么忍下来的。  
去他妈的冷战，去他妈的公共场合不好亲近，去他妈的年轻幼稚的爱情，罗严塔尔发现这几天他所纠结的事情在对奥贝斯坦的想念面前实在不堪一击，更不用说缪拉所说的，谁也不知道明天是否大难临头，荒寒末日。  
罗严塔尔是快步走去找奥贝斯坦的，他跑到隔壁大楼奥贝斯坦的办公室，奥贝斯坦并不在，被告知去往街区搜查。这回的目标是策划了前几天赫布斯坦因郊区一场不甚成功的民变的，暗藏城中的同党。  
罗严塔尔在拐角处看到奥贝斯坦的背影时，思念才稍稍扼紧在他的心口，没有喷薄出来湮灭整个赫布斯坦因，也湮灭他对面的奥贝斯坦。罗严塔尔整理了自己的衣服，犹豫该怎么样打招呼，到最后罗严塔尔什么都不做，他就站在那儿等奥贝斯坦回头看到他。  
奥贝斯坦的确看到了罗严塔尔，他没让罗严塔尔等得太久，在那一刻福至心灵地转过头，看到罗严塔尔站在街角看他。  
也许只是巧合。

“你来做什么？”奥贝斯坦问着轻快地走到他身边的罗严塔尔。  
这是一句不能再简单的问话，听到罗严塔尔耳朵里又是另外的意思了。罗严塔尔的话语里透露出委屈：“没有事情就不能找你了吗？”  
“罗严塔尔，你又在发什么疯？”奥贝斯坦大概知道罗严塔尔肯定私底下纠结了什么，前几天才会这么冷淡，而且必定是又想通了所以才来找他。  
“你总是这样！”罗严塔尔拉高了声音，连边上的士兵都投来了好奇的眼神。  
“我怎么样了？”奥贝斯坦没有任何表情地望着前方，等莫名其妙就激动起来的罗严塔尔自己平静下来。  
“不管你怎么样，我现在……”罗严塔尔终于记得放低了声音，他有些害羞，的确接下来的内容让他羞于启齿，“老师，我好想你。”  
“罗严塔尔，我觉得大庭广众之下不该送花，也不该谈论这些话题。”奥贝斯坦轻声提醒了一句，“我要先走了。”

奥贝斯坦像没事人一样的样子又深深刺激了罗严塔尔，但和情人说了那么几句话表达思念之后罗严塔尔的心情终于好了一些。他在晚上的时候找到奥贝斯坦，为前几日故意的冷淡道了歉，虽然罗严塔尔嘴硬地认为奥贝斯坦也有错，奥贝斯坦难得没有反驳。在互相诉说了各自的近况后，大多是罗严塔尔单方面的倾诉，罗严塔尔抱住了奥贝斯坦。  
“我好难过。”罗严塔尔谈起了近日来让他沮丧的事情，“我什么都做不了。”  
奥贝斯坦虽然不知道罗严塔尔说的是什么，但他敏锐地认为那跟那封信和那个叫渥佛根的人有关，罗严塔尔接下来的话让奥贝斯坦证实了自己的猜想。  
在之前重逢的时光里，罗严塔尔很少和奥贝斯坦谈论四年间发生的事情，这是罗严塔尔第一次完整主动地提起往事。  
罗严塔尔以第一人称的视角讲起他和米达麦亚的相遇，成为朋友，战场上一同浴血拼杀，成为生死之交，最后分别的事情。  
“我欠他一条命。”罗严塔尔说这句话的时候没有注意到奥贝斯坦并不愉快的表情，他全然沉浸在往事中，沉浸在那段枕着炮火入眠，醒来就摸着滚烫的枪对着看不清的敌人发射的岁月里。  
“是的。”奥贝斯坦冷静地说，“我该谢谢他。”  
“他要去斯大林格勒！他要去苏联！他一定是被他那个该死的上司故意扔出去的！他以前明明是负责和英法联军的交战的。”罗严塔尔悲愤地控诉道，他把自己的脸埋在手掌中，手指深深插入黑发，“西伯利亚那么冷！北大西洋暖流无法温暖到那边！”  
“现在还是夏天，罗严塔尔，你不必太过担心。”奥贝斯坦以一种过于平静的口气说。  
“如果时间再拖得久一点呢！战场上没有什么不可能的！”罗严塔尔到最后几乎是要低声哭诉了，他将最可怕的从未设想过的事情对奥贝斯坦全盘托出，“那样的像太阳一样的人！他给了很多人温暖！他是善良的人！他不该被埋葬在西伯利亚的冻土里！”  
“对，我也觉得……”奥贝斯坦的声音也低沉了下来，“战争没有那么快结束，说不定到了春天都无法结束。”  
罗严塔尔从手掌中抬起头，他有些震惊地，完全不敢相信地望着奥贝斯坦。  
可奥贝斯坦的话还在继续，每个字都是真实，但罗严塔尔似乎已经不认识这位奥贝斯坦了：“上面的人对战争形势实在是太乐观，物资补给是一个很大的问题，到了冬天，需要的就不是夏天单薄的衣服了，寒冷是最可怕的敌人……也许是不够好运吧。”  
“奥贝斯坦，你不能这么说，米达麦亚是我最好的朋友。”罗严塔尔艰难地开口，他眼睛刺痛，无法在预料中得到老师的安慰，反而是冷漠的对待，让他心都揪了起来。  
“感谢阁下知道这一点，所以他是您的朋友，不是我的。”奥贝斯坦还嫌罗严塔尔被刺激得不够似的，他用了尊称，“米达麦亚阁下是阁下的好友，我祝他好运，希望能在冬天前结束战争，或者遇到冬天也能活下来。”  
“你……”罗严塔尔咬着齿音说，他眼睛通红，“奥贝斯坦你什么意思？”  
“我对此十分抱歉，我真的抱歉，我很感谢你说的那位米达麦亚，他为你做了很多事，因此我感谢他。但我也无法改变任何局面，安慰没有什么意义，如果我说他一定会回来的他就一定会回来吗？”奥贝斯坦一口气将这些话说完，他将手放在平整的膝盖上，“可惜我不是上帝，我做不到。”  
“你……”罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦失望至极。  
“我什么？残忍无情冷血？你不是早就知道了吗？不用再提醒你自己了。”奥贝斯坦站起身来，他的姿势一向从容不迫，现在也如此，“谢谢你今天跟我谈之前往事，分享你生死挚友的遭遇。我由衷希望他能有好运……罗严塔尔，晚安。”  
罗严塔尔抬头看着奥贝斯坦的脸，他双手握成拳头，黑蓝眼睛酝酿出来的风暴久久未能平息，奥贝斯坦是风平浪静的风眼。他看着充当风眼的男人转身离去，只余下大风将他吹到未知的远方，将他心口的灼热吹熄，又将什么给吹成了燎原大火。

而作为风眼的奥贝斯坦心中远没有罗严塔尔以为的那么平静。奥贝斯坦出门后没有回房间，他靠在走廊尽头的窗台上，点上了烟，在烟气中回味罗严塔尔所说的往事。  
生死挚友？你欠了他一条命，我很感谢他救你，我知道他对你的意义……但你什么时候在我不知道的时候就有了生死挚友？  
但奥贝斯坦随即质问自己。  
是你先抛弃了他，留他一个人在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，在他因为好友的帮助活下来时你又有什么权利指责他又有了其他重要的人？你应该和他共情，也为此悲伤难过，而不是说出得以刺激他的让他难过的话，你觉得冷静在这时候是一种好品格吗？  
罗严塔尔无法停止的自我厌弃，如今轮到奥贝斯坦了。奥贝斯坦深知自己的不可理喻，但他无法对罗严塔尔道歉，至少现在不能。  
今夜没有月亮，有的只是微凉的风和湿湿的水汽，明天怕是要下雨。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是想发点刀片，结果又变成了发糖。  
> 我这篇本来就是大甜文嘛！  
> 下一章或者下下章有全套肉www可以期待一下wwww【我也好期待啊！

赫布斯坦因的夏天结束在一场微凉的秋雨里。与此同时数百万大军横扫欧洲全境，前往那个广阔寒冷的国家，一路势如破竹，大多数人都愿意相信他们可以很快结束这场战争，在冬天到来前回到有火炉香肠和啤酒的温暖房间里。  
罗严塔尔并不相信宗教，信仰无可依托的时候，他只能去勉强相信虚无缥缈的命运会给米达麦亚一个好的结局。米达麦亚在七月份寄回来一封信，八月份时罗严塔尔才收到，信中描述了米达麦亚已到达前线，未来尚不可知，但他相信总会有好运，希望罗严塔尔不要太为他担心。罗严塔尔除了相信米达麦亚所说的，他也回了信，只是不知道能否安全送到。  
六月份那个称不上是吵架的夜晚过后，罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦之间的关系就处在一种十分微妙的状态。并非是完全的冷战，两个人也可以一起坐下来喝酒，聊天，甚至可以在空闲的时候互相解决一下欲望，偶尔也会亲吻，像是任何一对在这种局势下秘密保持着关系的同性恋情侣。罗严塔尔也不会在大庭广众之下对奥贝斯坦做出任何亲密的举动，以至于被缪拉调笑，也许是因为天气太热了大家都不愿意待得太近，你看罗严塔尔和他的老师都这样了。罗严塔尔并未对缪拉的话做出评价，他喝下一口满是泡沫的啤酒，露出一个苦笑。  
是他不愿意跟我亲近，罗严塔尔在心里这么强调道。是奥贝斯坦把他推开，而非罗严塔尔主动远离他。总之，罗严塔尔不愿意将什么话都说给奥贝斯坦听了。反正他也不会懂，罗严塔尔学着奥贝斯坦那种冷漠的事不关己的态度，既然不懂，他也不愿意懂，但就不要说给他听了。  
奥贝斯坦对这样的变化没有提出任何质疑，他不是那种将这些事挂在嘴边的人。上回米达麦亚的事情，奥贝斯坦就已经反省过自己，过多流露的情感和过度的干涉都是不好的，导致他更不愿意多说话了。

不过中间还是发生了一件事，七月末，天气热到一个巅峰的时候，奥贝斯坦被一位暴徒袭击，炸弹在他三米外爆炸，幸运的是只是受了点轻伤。罗严塔尔第一个赶去医院探望奥贝斯坦，这时的关心和急切都是真的，罗严塔尔什么都没带，直接跑到了昏迷的奥贝斯坦的病床前。  
问了医生相关情况后得知奥贝斯坦只是受了轻伤，晕倒可能是因为中暑，又问了菲尔纳当场情况，暴徒已经被党卫军们抓走了，罗严塔尔这才回到奥贝斯坦的病床前。他无所事事，想了一下过去、现在和未来，发现除了过去带着无法忘怀的温暖记忆之外，现在和未来都不怎么好，他不知道会怎么样。罗严塔尔拿起桌上果盘的苹果，找不到水果刀，只得用军刀来削。  
上膛开枪迅速，虽然比不上专业狙击手，但战场上命中率也很高的罗严塔尔实在是不知道该怎么样削出一个漂亮的苹果。他见过奥贝斯坦削苹果，以前他少有的几次生病，吃不下饭，奥贝斯坦就坐在他边上给他削苹果。削得又快又平整，果皮几乎不断裂，倒是罗严塔尔惊奇地捏住那长串的果皮时，它才断裂。奥贝斯坦会将苹果用水果刀切成小块，让罗严塔尔用叉子叉着吃。在罗严塔尔的软磨硬泡下，奥贝斯坦也会喂给罗严塔尔吃，虽然只有仅仅几次，但罗严塔尔觉得那一刻他一定是全天下最幸福的人了。  
罗严塔尔想着想着皮又削断了，下一秒手指就被割出了不算浅的伤口，不过这么点伤口对罗严塔尔来说不算什么。他含住手指上的伤口，将最后一点皮也削掉。  
实在太丑了，罗严塔尔咬了一口，也好酸……把整个苹果吃完了也还是觉得酸。罗严塔尔开始削第二个苹果，挑了一个比较红的。  
“我来吧。”有点虚弱的声音响在耳边，罗严塔尔手中的苹果和那把军刀都被一双细白的手接了过去。  
奥贝斯坦已经醒了，脸色苍白，他靠在墙壁上，低着头，认真地给罗严塔尔削苹果。正如记忆中那样，奥贝斯坦削苹果的手艺比罗严塔尔好了不知道多少倍，也是那样的完整的一条苹果皮。罗严塔尔捡起来，放在手心里。  
“没吃午饭？”奥贝斯坦把苹果递给罗严塔尔，也把军刀递还给了主人。  
“啊？”罗严塔尔毫无意识地就接过了那个苹果。  
“……已经吃了一个了？只是吃苹果的话吃不饱的。”奥贝斯坦看到底下垃圾桶里那断断续续的果皮，然后注意到罗严塔尔手上浅白色的伤痕。  
“我吃过午饭了。”罗严塔尔咔嚓一声咬下一口苹果，皱起了脸，“还是好酸。”  
“那就别吃了吧。”奥贝斯坦淡淡地说，他在果篮里挑了一下，“我看看，好像还有橘子，要吃吗？”  
“真的很酸，你尝尝看！”罗严塔尔把没有咬过的部分放到奥贝斯坦嘴边。  
奥贝斯坦低眼瞥了一眼苹果，尝试着张开嘴，咬了一口。  
并没有想象中的酸，甚至是甜的。罗严塔尔手悬空着不收回来，奥贝斯坦只好接过苹果，看了一眼罗严塔尔期待的眼神，只得再咬了一口：“真的很酸。”  
“老师，我觉得你这样就很好。”罗严塔尔撑着手臂，凑上去亲了亲奥贝斯坦的脸颊，“我们不要说其他事情，就这样，就很好。”  
“说什么事？”奥贝斯坦吃得不算快，他做事情有先有后，很有规律。  
“你没事真是太好了以后要小心点我给你的枪你带上了吗有没有练习枪法如果能不身先士卒的时候就不要在最前面那样好危险……哦，我们之间说这些事会比较好。”罗严塔尔细数道，“老师可以问我你今天吃午饭了吗睡得怎么样那些新兵听不听话物资补给怎么样，你可以跟我说这些。”  
奥贝斯坦哭笑不得：“到底是谁非要跟我谈其他事的。”  
“可是我们都知道，哪些话，哪些问题是可以到达对方心底，藏在那儿，触动到某些角落的。我又不希望我们只是说那些，谁都会说的话。其他人也可以问你的那些话。”罗严塔尔诚挚地说，“但我又怕你说了其他的话，我又会很伤心。”  
“我和你不一样，罗严塔尔，我没有其他人，没有其他人可以问我那些话。”奥贝斯坦低声说，“我不怕伤心，所以你还是跟我说吧。”  
罗严塔尔趴在奥贝斯坦的床上，闭上了眼睛，尽管得到了进入奥贝斯坦内心的许可，但他又什么都不愿意说了。  
“米达麦亚的事情我已经跟你道过歉了。”上方的奥贝斯坦似乎带着犹豫说这句话。  
“嗯，我知道。”罗严塔尔深吸了一口气，他无法掩盖口气中的酸涩和甜蜜，“让我想想，我该说什么呢。我知道我是老师的唯一，但老师也要知道，我也是你的唯一。”  
奥贝斯坦没有回答。罗严塔尔听到咔嚓的苹果咬碎的声音，但之后没有其他声音了。  
“你可以尝试着依靠我，我已经长大了，或者没有足够强大，但我总会长大的。”  
罗严塔尔的胸口洋溢着难以平息的情绪，声音闷闷地说，“我会长大的，别总把我当小孩子。”  
“不用特意去改变自己，”奥贝斯坦冰冷的手指抚摸罗严塔尔的下巴和脸颊，“顺其自然就好。我没有把你当小孩子……你早就长大了。在我不知道的时候。”  
“没有，你明明就把我当小孩子看，别以为我不知道。”罗严塔尔翻了个身，正对着奥贝斯坦，他撑起手臂想要起来。  
咕噜咕噜，苹果掉落到了床上，罗严塔尔下意识想去捡。但脸被还湿漉漉的手触碰，罗严塔尔转过脸，是一双浅蓝色的，像是晴朗天空远方海平面那样的眼睛。  
奥贝斯坦捧起罗严塔尔的脸，吻了下去。唇舌之间还带有苹果的甜香，奥贝斯坦倒是有些惊讶罗严塔尔的嘴唇充满了苹果特有的酸涩，看来第一个苹果真的不好吃。  
“我不会这样亲一个小孩子的，罗严塔尔，你早就是大人了。”

似乎是解开了一部分的心结，夏天结束的时候，他们已经跟夏天开始那样恢复了正常的关系。按照缪拉的话说，人的心情是随着天气改变而改变的，希望到了冬天不要变得冰冷才是。这回罗严塔尔倒是这么回复的，这儿比柏林靠北，冬天也想必也比柏林还要难熬，如果不靠得紧一些怕是度不过这样的寒冬的吧。罗严塔尔仍旧怀揣着对挚友焦急的担忧，爱情上好像又有了比较圆满的局面让他稍微放宽了心。  
九月初的晴日，赫布斯坦因的桂花开得正好，整个城市都洋溢着桂花的香气。赫布斯坦因以东十里的装甲车中，一对关系不为人知的情人正在冷战。奥贝斯坦的脾气是很难和人有太过火药味的冲突，准确地说，所有的冲突都是对方单方面的开火，奥贝斯坦举起事不关己冷漠的屏障，可以当做什么都没发生；如果奥贝斯坦心情再差点就不只是屏障了，言语的利剑主动地冷静地攻击对方也是有可能的事，不过没有到要用手脚解决的地步。但是现在，奥贝斯坦坐在往前开的装甲车里，窗外是金灿灿的原野和山林蓝天，风景独好——奥贝斯坦实在是不想跟坐在对面的罗严塔尔说上半句话，他是心情差到不想跟罗严塔尔说半句话。  
就在半个小时前，奥贝斯坦被罗严塔尔带上了托利斯坦——罗严塔尔珍爱的那匹马上，理由是有一个紧急事件只能由亲爱的可敬的值得信赖的老师来处理。奥贝斯坦以为是某些罗严塔尔不方便插手的党卫军管辖范围内的事情，所以很快答应了。当罗严塔尔带着他一路奔向城外，奥贝斯坦开始觉得很不对劲，但这个时候又不能下去，马根本不听他的，在奥贝斯坦再三追问下，罗严塔尔驾着马奔向了郊外的陆军驻地。

奥贝斯坦面无表情不带期望地看到了罗严塔尔的军队和部下们，罗严塔尔下了马牵着他的手，半扶着把他带下来。  
“我已经跟菲尔纳说过了，让他替你为接下来的几天都找了缺席的理由。”罗严塔尔低声在奥贝斯坦耳边说，“在我的部下面前请给我点面子，不要打我脸，谢谢。”  
“我怎么不知道罗严塔尔上校作为国防军陆军上校可以越俎代庖来管党卫军内部的事情了？”奥贝斯坦的语气已经不是零度了，是零下三十度，比柏林的冬天还要冷上好几倍。  
“我是用你的名义和菲尔纳说的。”罗严塔尔低声说，接着他看了看周围的风景，用谁都能听到的声音说，“天气多好啊，适合出去玩不是吗？”  
“哦，你的意思是你完全符合规则流程只是忘记提醒我这个当事人要给你授权是吗？”奥贝斯坦的语气已经听不出喜怒了，但罗严塔尔知道他很生气。  
“抱歉，巴尔，我想带你体验一下真正的战争。”罗严塔尔把自己的目的和盘托出，“就在昨天波兰不知道为什么又打过来了，守军向我求援，我答应了。大概不会很危险，所以我想带你去。跟我一起去打仗吧，巴尔。”  
奥贝斯坦差点没有一头栽倒在草地上，也许是罗严塔尔还在身边的缘故，他没有真的狼狈地摔倒。他决定不要在罗严塔尔面前示弱，所以他以万分坚韧的神经和异常坚定的步伐上了车，甚至还对站在车外的罗严塔尔的那几个部下微笑了下。

奥贝斯坦在接下来就没有跟罗严塔尔说过一句话。他心中的怒火随着颠簸的车身也给晃荡没了，只剩下了他妥协了无数次的无奈。而且的确也没有可以挽回的办法，总不能现在跳下车自己走回赫布斯坦因。奥贝斯坦也想到罗严塔尔应该也是做了一番努力，才让他这个不受欢迎的外人得以进入部队去参加战争。最后奥贝斯坦甚至靠着窗户睡着了。日光中果实成熟粮食丰收温暖的香气让他莫名其妙放松，也许是因为将来的这些事都与他本职工作无关所以他可以轻松下来那样。罗严塔尔也没有非要跟奥贝斯坦说话的意思，他拿出地图，借着窗外的日光研究了接下来的作战计划。很快罗严塔尔听到什么倒在铁皮上的声音，他看到了奥贝斯坦的头还靠在说是窗户其实是方块的开口边上。他坐过去，把奥贝斯坦揽到肩膀上，自己继续研究起了地图。  
直到傍晚，远方大地镇鸣，奥贝斯坦被原以为是雷声的声音吵醒，结果是炮弹的声音。他直起身子，发现之前自己一直睡在罗严塔尔的肩头，他正想说些什么，罗严塔尔就握住了他的手。  
“下车了，巴尔。”  
奥贝斯坦保持着刚睡醒还迷糊的状态被罗严塔尔拉下了已经停下来的车。

草地没入了膝部，踩上去是干草破碎挤压的声音。但进入耳中的首先是风声，那种无孔不入的如同哀鸣和尖叫的声音，战场上，秋风也凛冽得像收割死亡的神。风吹动草地，又吹动草地上的人。军人们已经开始行动了，他们像是草地上的野草那般疯长着蔓延出去。罗严塔尔对部下一连下了几个命令，这才转头和奥贝斯坦说话。  
他说了什么？奥贝斯坦实在是听不清楚。  
被火红太阳染透的晚霞绵延千里，头顶层积的火烧云像是天上的城堡，而光的阴影落在广阔的原野之上，日落是如此凄美又悲壮。  
“我们走吧。”罗严塔尔又重复了一遍，奥贝斯坦这才听清。  
“好，走吧。”感受着风中弥散开来的火药味和紧张气氛，奥贝斯坦如此回应道。


End file.
